


Dark In The Day

by NiamJenn1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, Let me know if you think of one, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant!louis, Religious Topics, Self-Lubrication, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top!Harry, Violence, bottom!Louis, i will add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994
Summary: Love, you left me haunted.Love, I'm just a shadow now.Sometimes the darkest of them deserve a second chance.





	1. Warnings!

This fic is based off of the movie _ **Legion**_ , with my own twist added because I love doing it even when I have no time to write more fics.

This fic will have:

1\. Mpreg (I'm obsessed)

2\. Religious topics (Will add more detail later.) (Will have bible references that I will use to fit this story. Meaning they won't be exactly as they are used in the bible. Please don't comment about how I'm wrong and whatnot. I know and I'm doing it on purpose.

3\. Violence

4\. Mentions of death/death

5\. Mentions of rape

That's all I can think of for now but will update a lot of things here and the description later on. Also, if you've seen the movie, you'll recognize the prologue right away. I decided to keep it because it is important, I didn't leave it there because I wanted to copy it off of the movie, it's just important.


	2. Prologue

_When I was a little boy, my mother would remind me each night before bed, to open up my heart to God, for He was kind, merciful, and just. Things changed when my father left a few years later, leaving her to raise me and my sisters in a place on the edge of the Mojave Desert. She never talked of a kind and merciful God again. Instead she spoke of a prophecy. Of a time when all the world would be covered in darkness and the fate of mankind would be decided. One night, I finally got the courage to ask my mother why God had changed, why He was so mad at His children. “I don’t know,” she said, tucking the covers around me, “I guess He just got tired of all the bullshit.”_


	3. Chapter 1

Louis wiped away the sweat off of his face as he made his way to the diner still looking for a job, wondering if this time the couple would hire him after his friend Niall had recommended him. He had already filled out an application at the grocery store and the hardware store, starting to get desperate when his mother was starting to run out of money and had five mouths to feed including his own. He lowered his head in shame when at twenty he was still living with her, but what could he do when he didn't have a job or any other way of supporting himself much less live on his own.

When he finally made it to the diner he walked in sighing in relief as soon as the cool air hit him, relieving him of the hot and humid air outside. He smiled to the clients making his way to the counter where Niall was standing on the other side preparing the food since it was lunchtime, and Zayn was busy serving drinks at the same time he was trying to bring them their food. Niall took one look at him about to open his mouth when they heard the loud clattering of plates falling to the floor and Zayn lowly cursing.

"Louis, you're hired! Get to work, I need you to clean up those tables please." Zayn pointed to a row of tables at the very back, then went back to picking up the plates.

Louis smiled thanking whoever was up there and Zayn before putting on the apron Niall tossed at him, getting to work right away. When he was done and the tables were cleaner than ever he was put in charge of waiting the tables, getting a few tips that would definitely help him. He made sure not to mess up when he desperately needed the job until closing time was nearing and his feet hurt, but he wasn't complaining.

He had just cleaned up the last of the tables when the door opened and a man walked in, going straight to the counter asking for a sandwich and a coke. Louis ignored him in favor of continuing with his tasks which was sweeping the floor, he then stopped and looked up when he felt someone was watching him. He felt uncomfortable when he found the man staring at him with his green eyes, and more when he wasn't even trying to be subtle about it choosing to do it freely.

"Sir, your sandwich." Niall interrupted their little stare down, making Louis snap out of it as he rapidly blinked going back to what he had been doing. The shivers that ran down his spine didn't go unnoticed, feeling cold all of a sudden.

As soon as he was done sweeping he went straight to mopping, looking out the window where he could see his reflection seeing how bad he looked. His hair was disheveled looking like a bird's nest and he had dark circles and bags under his eyes. He was too skinny after months of eating less so his sisters and mother could have more, but he didn't mind. He abruptly stopped what he was doing when the lights flickered on and off, then a loud thunder shook the diner making Louis nervous; he hated thunderstorms.

"Do you by any chance know of any hotels around here...close to the diner?" The man asked out of nowhere, his deep voice sending shivers down Louis' spine once again.

"Uh...there's only one, this is a very small town and we don't get many visitors." Niall shrugged as he finished cleaning the small area where he prepared sandwiches, "It's a few blocks away from here, you won't miss it. It's not the best if I'm honest." Niall shrugged.

"That should be enough, I'm not picky." The man said, grabbing the half full glass of coke drinking until he finished it, "How much do I owe you?" He asked, taking out his wallet.

Louis' eyes widened when he saw the thick wad of cash he had on him that could feed his family for a whole two months. He quickly averted his gaze when the man looked at him from head to toe before he turned to look at Niall, making Louis feel small and insignificant in the old clothes he was wearing. His jeans were a little bit tight with holes at the knees and his light blue shirt had a hole by the collar. His shoes, he didn't even want to look at his tattered converse he had found at a secondhand store just like his clothes.

The man ended up leaving five minutes past closing time and as soon as Louis was done mopping the floors, he was called in into Zayn's office to discuss his wages. They agreed on starting with twelve dollars an hour which Louis was happy with since it was better than nothing and he needed the money. He thanked Zayn and his husband Liam before leaving, finding out that Niall had already left then made his way outside hating how dark it had gotten.

He still had a while to go but it felt like much more when his feet were hurting and he was so tired he could fall asleep right there. He walked faster when it started drizzling, scolding himself for not bringing a jacket but how could he have known if earlier that day had been the hottest of the year being it the middle of august. His hair was already wet and he was shivering when the headlights of a car illuminated his path, making him walk faster but it was to no use when the car slowed down right next to him.

"Do you want a ride?" The same deep voice from the diner asked, making Louis stop and try to look at him in the darkness.

"N- No, it's okay sir." Louis said, getting ready to start walking again.

The handsome man looked around before he looked at Louis again, showing nothing but kindness with his green eyes, "Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you. You're already soaking wet and shivering, you're going to get sick." He insisted, smiling when Louis sighed and opened the door getting in.

Louis shivered harder when he felt the heat in the car, making him want to put his hands in front of one of the vents. Instead, he buckled up then placed them under his thighs, ignoring how wet his jeans were. He looked around in the car, never having been in a car as fancy as the one he was in now. He looked at the man, taking in his short hair then his well defined jaw, and finally looked at his hands. They had a tight hold on the steering wheel, almost as if he was nervous. It made Louis want to get out of the car and run, but that was impossible when the car started moving.

The man cleared his throat and glanced at Louis before focusing his gaze back on the road, "Where to?"

"Go straight, then turn right on Willow Road." Louis answered, unable to stop looking at the man, "Thank you."

"No problem." The man said, "I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"L-Louis." The blue eyed boy answered, still unable to relax.

He started getting more nervous when the car swerved a little, knowing the road was dangerous when it rained. One wrong move and they would go straight into a ditch. He took his hands out from underneath his thighs and placed them on his lap, feeling the silence getting awkward.

"So..." The man started, "You've lived here all your life?" He asked.

"Yeah, my siblings and I were born here. Never been out of town either." Louis said, feeling his face heating up at the confession. He wondered what the man thought of him, what would he think when he sees his house.

It was a small two story house that used to be well kept when his father was still with them. His mother would keep the garden and make the house look beautiful, now it was almost falling apart and his mother no longer planted flowers. When his father left them, he had not only taken his belongings with him. He had taken his mother's happiness, the will to find the good in everything and everyone. Now his mother was just a shadow of what she used to be, and he had been left alone to pick up the pieces.

"That's nice. You must know everybody." Harry said, letting go of the steering wheel with one of his hands.

It made Louis nervous.

"You're new in town." Louis stated, "I heard you ask Niall for a hotel. That's how I know." He babbled, wanting to explain himself, already embarrassed.

"I'm here for a job." Harry told him, "It will only be for a few days."

"You turn right on the next street." Louis quickly said.

"That would have been quite the walk." Harry commented as he turned onto the street, the houses getting smaller as they drove further in.

"Not really, I'm used to walking everywhere." Louis shrugged, "That's the house." He pointed at his home, wondering what the man thought of it when he stopped in the driveway.

He unbuckled himself and opened the door, "Thanks for the ride." He thanked him, stepping out of the car when Harry spoke up, making him stop and look at the man.

"I'm staying at a hotel near here. If you want to I can give you a ride to work, I'm going there anyway. The food is delicious." He said, making eye contact with Louis thanks to the light in the car.

"Uhh, I don't want to be a bother and it's fine. I'm used to walking, but thank you." Louis declined his offer, wondering why someone like Harry would want to help someone like him.

"I insist. Just tell me what time you have to be there and I'll be here." Harry insisted, "I know it must be strange to you, but it's a long walk and I don't feel comfortable leaving you walking on your own. You never know what could happen."

"Nothing ever happens in this town." Louis said.

"You never know." Harry repeated, looking at Louis until the boy let out a loud sigh.

"I start at seven, but I have to be there by six thirty. It's too early for you." Louis fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"I'll be here." Harry smiled.

Louis got lost in that smile when it brought comfort to him. When it made him feel like everything was going to be fine, that there was hope. That not everything was lost. That smile, for some unknown reason, was exactly what Louis needed when it was starting to get tougher and he couldn't keep going any longer. He found himself smiling back, looking away when the door to his house opened and his mother walked out.

"Thank you." Louis took a step back.

"No problem." Harry waved him off.

When Louis finally shut the door, Harry let out a loud sigh and looked at the top of his hands before looking up at the dark cloudy sky. All he was supposed to do was swerve the car and it would've been over by now but he didn't, all he had to do was set up a pattern and his job would be finished before fate could do their job. He looked at the clock that marked eleven pm, knowing the blue eyed boy could not make it past eleven a week from now.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have failed." Harry looked up at the sky again, a pained expression on his angelic face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Should I continue it? :)


	4. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever to update this fic! Here's chapter two and I hope you like it!

Louis shut the door and walked up to the porch where his mother was waiting for him. The headlights of Harry’s car were on them for a second, then both of them watched the nice car drive away. Once he was gone, Louis looked down at the ground, following his mother when she walked into the house. She was wearing her pajamas and had on an old wool sweater, the buttons showing signs of having been sewed back on way too many times. Her dark long hair was on a long side braid over her thin frail shoulders and her tired blue eyes were focused on him.

“Where were you? Who was that man?” She asked him, those blue eyes filled with sadness yet they were judgmental.

“He just gave me a ride from work. It was cold and raining, ma.” Louis told her, not moving from his spot as she observed him.

“Be careful.” She finally told him, “He’s not from around him, I could tell. His kind only want one thing from boys like you, don’t fall for it.”

“It was just a ride.” Louis sighed.

“Your father just walked me home too.” She got closer, placing her cold hand on Louis’ left cheek, “Now look at us. I– I left dinner for you in the fridge.” She dropped her hand, then wrapped her arm around herself once again.

“I found a job.” Louis changed the subject.

“Where?” Jay asked him. She paid extra attention to her son, wanting to know where he was going to be all day and with who.

“The diner. Zayn needed someone and luckily I was there.” Louis smiled. “The girls?”

“Already in bed, but the twins are waiting for you like always.” Jay told him as she grabbed the plate from the fridge.

“I’ll go see them then I’ll come down to eat.” Louis gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then ran upstairs.

The house only had three bedrooms. Louis had his own while his two younger sisters shared another one and the youngest ones, the twins Daisy and Phoebe, shared a bedroom with their mother. They were crowded, and the house needed a lot of fixing but there was nothing they could do. He knocked on the closed door, smiling when he heard their giggles. He opened the door and found Daisy jumping into the bed, then Phoebe trying to cover her with the blanket.

“Lou!” Phoebe was fast to get up, running straight into her big brother’s open arms.

“Hello, my marshmallow.” Louis hugged her and kissed the top of her head, extending his arm out so Daisy could take it. That’s when he hugged them both and kissed Daisy’s head.

“I missed you. Where were you?” Daisy asked.

“I was working, cookie. I finally found a job.” Louis happily gave them the news.

“Does that mean I can have a new backpack? Phoebe asked, “My old one ripped and mommy tried to fix it but it ripped again.”

“When I get paid, that’s the first thing we’re gonna go buy. We also have to buy new shoes for Lottie and a new skirt for Fizzy. And..” Louis paused and looked at his sisters with the biggest smile.

“What!?” Both Daisy and Phoebe shouted. Closing their mouths when Louis motioned for them to be quiet.

“We’re going to buy a present for mommy, but you have to keep it a secret or it won’t be a surprise anymore.” Louis looked at them with wide blue eyes, fighting a smile when their eyes widened just like his.

“What are we going to get her?” Daisy asked.

“I think…” Phoebe paused, “I think a new sweater. She loves her sweater but she needs a new and warmer one.”

“We can get her that.” Louis promised, “But for now, you have to go to bed. You have school tomorrow and you have to be well rested.”

“Can you tell us a story?” Phoebe asked.

“About guardian angels.” Daisy demanded.

“Which one?” Louis asked.

“About the one who watches over us.” Daisy continued.

“Okay okay.” Louis chuckled, “Once upon a time there was an angel named...Harold.” Louis paused, trying to remember one of the angels from the bible.

“He was the kindest of them all...and God’s favorite.” Louis looked away when he was having trouble coming up with ideas.

“Why was he His favorite? Phoebe asked with wide eyes.

“Because he was kind and he loved God’s children, he was their guardian angel and he protected them from harm. He made sure they were always safe, and if they were in danger, he would always save them.” Louis told them, about to continue their story when their mother walked in.

“Lou, dinner’s going to get cold.” She told him, then looked at her daughters, “Girls, story time can wait. Lou needs to eat a warm dinner.”

“I’ll be right back.” Louis promised them.

Before going down to eat, Louis checked on Lottie and Fizzy, finding them already asleep since they had to get up early the next day. He closed the door trying to be as quiet as he could then made his way to the kitchen to eat. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to keep him from starving. As he ate, he couldn't stop thinking about the man with the kind green eyes that had given him a ride.

He grimaced as he chewed the beans, feeling bad for thinking they weren’t good. He ignored it when Harry popped into his head again, how he had offered to give him a ride as long as he was in town. It made him feel sort of uneasy, but it gave him hope. Why? He couldn’t answer that, he didn’t know why. When he was done with his food, he washed the dishes he had used then made his way upstairs to take a shower. That night he had the most peaceful sleep ever, with no dreams at all, not even a nightmare.

The next day when he walked out of his house, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry’s car already parked in his small driveway. He wrapped his arms around himself when Harry got out of the car and smiled at him. He was wearing the most expensive clothes Louis had ever seen while he was wearing a pair of old jeans and a red shirt.

“Good morning, Louis.” Harry smiled.

“Good morning.” Louis shyly greeted him, “Y– You didn’t have to come get me. It’s too early.”

“And I told you it’s no problem. The diner is on my way to work.” Harry told him.

Louis watched him walk around the front of the car to the passengers side where he opened the door and waited for Louis to get in. Louis looked at his house one more time then up at the sky where the sun was already heating up everything. Part of him found Harry to be a creep, someone he should be wary of, someone who he should avoid at all costs. But his kind green eyes, those eyes that Louis could not stop looking at. No one had ever had eyes as sincere as Harry did. Harry was overall angelic, and no matter how hard Louis tried to find an explanation he just couldn’t find one.

“Thank you.” Louis sincerely told him.

He slowly got in the car, almost bumping into Harry when he moved to give him some space. Harry grabbed him by the waist to keep him from falling, making Louis blush a deep red. He blushed more when the front door of his house opened and Lottie walked out with a white plastic trash bag. She stopped and stared at them, blushing when she saw Harry and her brother, even more when she looked down at her Hello Kitty pajamas. The pants were a bit short on her but they kept her warm at night.

“Uh– Hi!” She squeaked.

“Hello.” Harry smiled, glancing between Louis and the child who couldn’t be older than fifteen.

“Are you Lou’s boyfriend?” She asked, taking a step closer to the pair.

“No, he’s just giving me a ride.” Louis quickly answered, taking a step away from Harry who let go of him, “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be getting ready for school.”

“Mom wanted me to take out the trash.” She shrugged, and with one last smile to Harry she walked away to throw the trash bag into the trash can placed on the side of the house.

She grinned at them and waved goodbye before going inside the house, slamming the front door shut like she always did. Louis quickly got in the car, letting Harry close the door then watched him walk to the other side. The drive to the diner was silent, but a comfortable silence. When they made it there, Louis said a quick thank you and got out of the car, never noticing Harry walking behind him.

“Heard breakfast here is good.” Harry told Louis as soon as the blue eyed boy noticed him.

“It is.” Louis told him.

Louis ignored the looks Niall was giving him as he made his way into the kitchen, bumping into someone on his way there. He looked up and smiled at Adam, saying a quick excuse me before going to the back to put his stuff away. He could feel someone looking at him and when he looked up he found Adam staring at him. It was no secret that he had a thing for Louis, and at some point Louis had liked him too but never made a move when he simply didn’t have time. When Adam never made one either, Louis left it at that and moved on. He was a handsome man, with black hair and amber eyes, only three years older than Louis.

“Good morning, Louis.” Zayn greeted him when he walked in holding a storage file box, setting it down on the floor to get his keys and open his office, “How are you? How’s Jay and the girls.”

“Good morning.” Louis smiled, “They’re doing great.”

“I’m glad.” Zayn genuinely said, “Liam says hi by the way, he hasn’t been able to come by. Still out of town.” He sighed.

“Is his dad doing better?” Louis asked.

“He is, he was allowed to leave the hospital today. We’re all just thankful he got out of that car crash alive.” Zayn said, finally opening the door. “He’s supposed to come back tomorrow night.”

He bent down to grab the box and when he did, he looked one more time at Louis with a serious expression, “Listen, those assholes come in here everyday for breakfast. If one of them starts bothering you, you let me know right away.”

“I will.” Louis nodded.

When Zayn walked into his office, Louis let out a loud sigh and leaned against the row of small lockers. He knew who Zayn was talking about and he was already dreading going out there. Louis had known them forever, and they had always bothered people like him. People who didn’t have much when people like them had everything they wanted. He took a deep breath and tied the apron around his waist before grabbing one of the writing pads and a pen.

He found Harry still looking at his menu, and slowly made his way to him but not before seeing them already sitting in a booth a few feet away from Harry’s table. He ignored when they were being obnoxious and it wasn’t seven am yet.

“Hi.” Louis smiled, “Are you ready to order?”

“I am. I’ll just have the combo.” Harry closed the menu and gave it to Louis, looking up when someone started shouting.

“Hey Tomlinson! I don’t have all day, some of us have a decent job to get to.” A tall and blonde, green eyed man shouted.

Louis’ cheek’s turned red at the same time Harry tensed up. He looked at the man, unable to feel anything else but pity. He was a hundred percent sure he already had a special place in hell reserved just for him.

“I’ll be right back with your order.” Louis told him.

“Stay away from him.” Harry looked at Louis, sending shivers down his spine, “He’s not a good person, never has been.”

“How would you know that?” Louis cocked his hip out, genuinely curious at the man’s statement.

Harry raised a brow, and for a moment Louis could see the sadness on his features but wasn’t sure if what he had seen was right when Harry looked away.

“It’s not hard to tell. He’s not a good person.” He clenched one of his hands in a fist.

“Chris is rude, but I don’t think he’ll hurt someone just because.” Louis explained, starting to feel comfortable around Harry.

“You never know.” Harry shrugged, lifting one of the salt shakers, “He wouldn’t have a long time ago, but nothing is ever set in stone. Things can change with the simple flick of the wrist.”

He looked at it and started playing with it, passing it from one hand to the other and for some reason the act seemed to put Louis in a trance. He finally looked away and over to Chris where a man with long brown hair, and features similar to Harry’s, was now sitting too close to him. The man noticed him and a sinister grin slowly formed on his lips before his eerie green eyes flashed red. Louis wanted to scream but no sound would come out, especially when the man licked Chris’ cheek and he seemed unaffected. As if the man wasn’t there touching him in the first place.

“Are you okay?”

Louis snapped out of it, startling when Harry was now standing next to him. Louis looked over at Chris again, finding him and his friend staring at him. The man now long gone, but that didn’t make Louis feel any better when he felt cold.

“I– I’m okay.” Louis forced a smile, “I’ll be right back with your order.”

He took a step back then hurried back to the kitchen to leave the order. He stopped by the door and leaned against it, still trying to even out his breathing. His heart was still beating too fast, but he paid no attention to it when he had to get back to work. He slowly made his way back to the restaurant, pot of coffee and a mug in his hands for Harry’s coffee. As soon as he had served him his coffee, he slowly made his way to Chris’ table already knowing he was going to give him hell.

“May I take your order?”

“Took you long enough.” Chris rolled his eyes, “I’ll have the special.”

“I’ll have the pancakes.” Bryan closed the menu and gave it to Louis, unlike Chris who almost threw it at him.

Louis walked away from them as fast as he could, only to have to go back to give Harry his food. He spent the rest of the morning that way, receiving a good tip from Harry and nothing from Chris and his friend. That didn’t bother him when he just wanted them gone. He spent the rest of the day like that, getting small breaks and a longer one during lunch time where he and Niall ate together sitting on a table near the kitchen.

“So what’s up with you and that dude?” Niall asked.

“What dude?” Louis kept his gaze on his food.

“The one from last night. I saw you getting out of his car this morning.” Niall gently kicked his shin to make him look at him.

“He just gave me a ride last night and this morning, nothing else. He’s a good man.” Louis shrugged.

“There’s something about him…” Niall trailed off.

“Like what?” Louis leaned forward, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Like– Like he’s too good, too nice. No one’s like that anymore, no one does a favor without something in return anymore. Be careful, Lou. I wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you.”

“Nothing bad will happen. I can take care of myself...been doing it for years now.” Louis said.

“I know, but I will always keep telling you.” Niall gave him a smile as he cleaned up his spot, :I’m gonna go back to work.” He groaned a he got up, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

Louis looked back at the booth Chris had been sitting on, shivering when he remembered the man that had been sitting next to him. In the end he decided it had been his imagination, no one’s eyes glowed red just because. And no one appeared somewhere out of thin air, it just didn’t happen.

That didn’t keep him from thinking about it all day, not even when Harry showed up to give him a ride back home. Or when the sky seemed like it was going to fall on them due to the heavy rain falling on them.

_“He wouldn’t have a long time ago, but nothing is ever set in stone. Things can change with the simple flick of the wrist.”_

Louis woke up startled, his back was wet with sweat as he tried to breathe. He looked around his dark room with wide eyes, doing a double take when he saw a dark figure in the corner of the room. But as fast as he had seen it, it was gone. He shook his head and took his shirt off before going back to sleep, kicking the covers away to let the cool air cool him down. He fell asleep fast after that, having no idea he was being watched.

His green eyes were sad, expressing nothing but sorrow. He only had six days left, no chance to change the course of events. Nothing was ever set in stone, but that didn’t mean he could change it now. Not without disobeying. He wasn’t one to disobey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	5. Chapter 3

Four days since Louis had met Harry, the man was still giving him rides to and from work. Louis had slowly gotten comfortable and made conversation with the man. He ignored the way Harry hesitated when answering simple questions when Louis didn’t have problem answering Harry’s questions. Or the way Louis had become prone to accidents, but always got out of them without a scratch. Louis thought he was just lucky, and that for once things were going his way.

He would always talk to him longer than necessary when he was serving him breakfast, something that resulted in him getting humiliated by Chris and Bryan. Harry would always move to get up and defend him, but Louis always stopped him, not wanting him to get hurt and cause a scene.

“Are you doing okay? More coffee?” Louis stopped by his table, a half empty pot of still hot coffee in his hand.

“I would appreciate it.” Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

Louis served him the coffee and with one last smile started walking away, heading for the kitchen to make more coffee. He stopped and turned around when he felt a hand grabbing him. He turned around and gave Harry a questioning look, his brow furrowing when Harry looked towards the kitchen door then back at him as he swallowed thickly. Harry could feel him around, he hadn’t seen him since he had arrived that rainy day. He had come to collect, something that worried him and had his curiosity peaking. He wasn’t one to collect and it wasn’t his job. He only collected when he wanted the soul for himself.

“Need something?” Louis asked him.

Harry wasn’t able to answer when Louis started walking backwards and away from him. He couldn’t change the patterns unless it was a direct order, he couldn’t mess with fate and disobey. Altering someone’s destiny without an order was an act of disobedience. But for the last four days he had gotten to know Louis in a way that would have been impossible before. He had learned one just couldn’t take away someone’s life and everything they had just like that.

He thought about Louis’ mother and those girls, thought of the belief that God had plans for you. He had only seen Jay a couple times and it was more than enough to see the pain in her eyes. And it was a joy to see happiness clashing with it whenever she would see Louis. Years ago Louis had been her biggest blessing and now it felt wrong to take that away from her.

Without thinking, he spilled his coffee all over the table and some even got on his lap, making him hiss at the pain he felt when it went through the fabric of his clothes and burned his skin. Louis’ eyes widened as he rushed to try and clean him up using the napkins that were on the table.

“Let me go get a towel!” Louis started walking to the kitchen, but abruptly stopped when the loud sound of glass shattering startled him.

He stood frozen a foot away from the door, staring at the glass lamp that used to be on the ceiling and was now on the floor in pieces. If that had fallen on him, he would have been killed when it was a heavy lamp.

It was all chaos from then on, when Zayn ran out of his office to make sure Louis was okay. Liam was following behind him while Harry stared at the dark figure that was watching him. He heard him tsk, seeing his smirk before he was gone.

“I swear I'm okay.” Louis kept telling them, even though he was shaking.

“It doesn't matter.” Zayn grabbed the sides of his face, “You're gonna go home and rest. You're shaking and look at you, you're as pale as a sheet.”

“I'll take him home.” Harry finally spoke up.

Zayn nodded and let them go as soon as he had made sure Louis had his things with him. He felt Liam's hands on his shoulders, both of them sharing a worried look. It seemed like Louis was accident prone and that worried them. They couldn’t do much to protect the young man.

The drive to Louis’ house was short, and when they got there, Harry helped Louis inside. He had never been inside of it and couldn’t help but look around. The place was old but it was kept organized and clean. He helped Louis to the couch even though the blue eyed boy kept insisting that he was fine, and that he needed to change. Harry had only grabbed an extra pair of jeans from the trunk and had showed them to Louis. When they were inside, Louis showed Harry the bathroom so he could change.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” Louis told him as soon as Harry was out of the bathroom, then motioned for Harry to sit next to him..They were completely alone, that’s why Harry accepted when Louis offered him to sit down next to him.

Harry nodded, suddenly focusing on the way Louis’ thick eyelashes fanned against his pale cheekbones. The way Louis’ cherry red lips moved and stretched into a smile as he talked. He furrowed his brow, remembering his kind talking about the creatures like Louis. Some were beautiful but rotten on the inside, but others were good on the inside. Louis was one of them, that Harry was sure of. He had three days left, then he would be able to go home.

“–but do you want something?” Louis asked.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“You weren’t listening.” Louis stifled a giggle. “I was asking you if you want something to drink. We have lemonade and water, it’s not much.” He blushed.

“Lemonade sounds great.” Harry smiled, “I love lemonade.”

“Great! I made it.” Louis got up, “I’ll be right back.”

Louis quickly got up and made his way to the small kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the living room. Harry looked around with curious eyes, noticing a picture of a young Louis holding two babies. He got up and made his way to the side table to get a better look, then picked it up after looking around to make sure he was alone. He stared at it for too long, the act dulling his senses when he never heard the front door opening then closing.

“What are you doing here? Where’s my son?”

Harry looked up to see Jay standing in front of him, her gaze flickering between him and the picture frame he was holding. He slowly put it down, getting ready to talk when Louis walked in with a glass full of lemonade in his hand. He smiled at his mother, and Harry couldn’t help but sense Jay’s whole demeanor changing, even for a fraction of a second as soon as she saw her son.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Louis asked her, and that’s when Jay looked down and walked past them and upstairs. Louis flinched when he heard her bedroom door slamming shut.

“Sorry about that.” Louis looked down, but soon looked up and offered the glass to Harry.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m a stranger to her after all.” Harry shrugged, drinking the lemonade soon after. It was too sweet to him, but his senses were heightened so he was sure it was perfect.

“It still wasn’t nice of her to do that. I’ll talk to her later.” Louis said.

They both looked towards the door when they heard a loud knock. Louis went to open it, only to find a piece of paper taped to the door. He read it and Harry watched the way his eyes widened before he put it away and tried to act like he was okay. Like nothing was wrong. It was a good thing that Harry could feel someone’s emotions. It was a gift, but sometimes it felt like a curse.

“Yeah, everything’s okay.” Louis swallowed thickly.

“It doesn’t fee– look like that.” Harry put the glass down on a coaster, then took a step closer to Louis extending his arm out. “Can I see?” He asked.

“It’s just a notice from the city. We haven’t mowed the front and backyard and they’re going to fine us a lot of money that we don’t have if its not done by tomorrow morning.” Louis told him.

“Don’t you have a lawn mower?” Harry asked.

“An old one, but it’s been broken for weeks.”

“I have one! I can go and get it.” Harry blurted out, surprising Louis and himself at his eagerness.

Well, surprising Louis when no one had ever offered something like that. Louis nodded without really paying attention and soon Harry was out the door. Louis made his way upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, passing by his mother’s bedroom. He stopped on his tracks when he heard her crying, making his eyes sting because he knew something bad had happened. His mother only cried when she couldn't do it anymore.

“Mom?” Louis knocked on the door, hearing her dropping something. “Mom, are you okay?”

“Y– Yeah baby. Mom’s okay.” Jay’s voice trembled. “Who was it at the door?” She asked.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip. He never lied, he didn’t like to lie but this time he had to for his mother’s sake.

“No one important, ma. Please open the door.” Louis begged.

He sighed in relief when his mother opened the door, but her red eyes broke his heart. He opened his arms and she was quick to let him hold her.

“What happened?” Louis started rubbing her back.

“They fired me. I only had one sick day and they fired me.” Jay started crying. “We won’t be able to pay the bills. I– I can’t have my children living in a house without any electricity or water. I can’t let them starve.”

“That won’t happen, ma. I– I have a job now, and we’ll be fine.” Louis tried to make her feel better, but flinched when she pushed him away.

“Don’t give me false hope, Louis.” She wiped her tears away, an angry and tired look on her face. “God’s forgotten about us, His children. We’re all alone now...He’s abandoned us, baby. I– I need to rest.” she turned around to face the door, stopping when she heard Louis’ words.

“The girls will be home soon.” Louis tried to stop her.

“You’re here, son. They don’t need me, you’re all they need.” She kissed Louis’ forehead, then walked back into her room, shutting and locking the door.

Louis held back his tears, held back the memories. He didn’t want to be that same scared little boy. He didn’t want to feel alone, he didn’t want to feel helpless anymore. He didn’t want four pairs of eyes looking at him again. He didn't want to hear four starving little girls asking when they were going to have dinner. The answer was always soon, but soon never came fast enough.

The hot tears rolled down his cheeks without his consent, leaving an itchy trail behind. He wiped it all away, took a deep breath and made his way to the bathroom. What he saw wasn’t at all what he used to be, but that had been years ago. Now he was nothing but a broken boy with many dreams. Unbreakable and unreachable. A boy that had to grow up too fast. A boy that had to support his family all on his own when their mother had let the darkness consume her.

She always used to tell him he was her lighthouse. Whenever things got hard, Louis was always her light to guide her out of the darkness. Now he couldn't even do that, not when his light was slowly dying out. He took in the dark circles under his eyes, how pale he was. His lips were chapped and he was exhausted. Louis wanted to sleep and wake up to a world with no problems. To a world where his dad was still home and his mother was happy. To a world where he was happy.

The doorbell startled him and he wiped away his tears. He quickly washed his face then ran downstairs to open the door. Harry was standing in front of him now wearing an old pair of jeans and shoes. Louis looked behind him to see a lawn mower that looked brand new, like it had never been used before.

“Where do I start?” Harry asked.

“You don’t have to.” Louis blushed. “I don’t want to bother you or anything.”

“I would love to help. I’m sure there’s a lot of things to do.” Harry said, then stepped back to move the lawn mower to the grass. “We can start here!” He shouted.

Louis could only nod before he went back inside to change into old clothes. He heard the lawn mower starting in the backyard making him hurry up. When he walked out he knew they needed to pick up many things before, but to his surprise they were on one side of the backyard in a pile. All Louis could do was pick them up throw them away until they were done. They were just starting the front yard when Louis’ sisters were just getting home and Jay was still locked up in her bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Fizzy asked.

“Harry is helping us out.” Louis told them, seeing Lottie and Fizzy’s eyes widening when they saw Harry mowing the lawn.

“The Harry that always gives you a ride?” Lottie asked.

“The same.” Louis said, then looked at Louis with a smile on his face.

“Lou, are we planting pretty flowers too?” Phoebe asked.

“Not this year, love.” Louis gave her an apologetic look, hating to see her looking down at the ground.

“But why not?” Daisy asked. “Everybody has flowers and we don’t.” She looked around.

“We don’t have money.” Lottie snapped. “We barely have money to buy food and you want flowers! That would be a waste of money we don’t even have.”

“Shut up!” Fizzy pushed her. “Don’t tell them we’re poor!”

“Maybe it’s time they know we have nothing!” Lottie spat, then made her way inside, slamming the front door shut.

Louis wanted to cry, and the fact that they hadn’t even noticed the lawn mower turning off and that Harry had heard everything, made it worse. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole when Harry walked up to them.

“I heard someone likes flowers.” He said, a smile slowly forming on his face.

“We do!” Phoebe stood in front of him, having to look up. She gave him a big smile, showing him her missing tooth.

“But we don’t have money.” Daisy told him, making Louis blush.

“I know a place where we can get them for a good price. If your mom and Louis don’t mind, of course.” Harry said, giving Louis a look full of hope.

“We can’t.” Louis said.

“Come on, it will be fun. And I know these little ladies will take good care of them.” Harry tried to convince him.

“Come on, Lou.” Fizzy spoke up.

Louis furrowed his brow when she sounded almost desperate and one look at her had him nodding. That’s how they found themselves piling up in Harry’s car, including Lottie when the twins had insisted that hey wanted her to go too.

It took them almost an hour to get there and when they did, Louis was left speechless when he had never seen that place before. There was a small cabin and behind it were fields full of flowers. Harry guided them to the back, grabbed a shopping cart with three shelves then let the girls go wild.

“I want to thank you.” Louis walked next to Harry. “You didn’t have to do this, but here you are. No one had ever been nice to us, we– the people around here tend to look at us like we’re scum. But you’re different and I’m thankful I met you.” Louis blushed.

“My pleasure.” Louis gave him the biggest smile and Louis’ stomach fluttered.

He had never found a smile so beautiful, had never thought a dimple could be so beautiful. Louis loved Harry’s smile.

“I like seeing them happy...they deserve a little bit of happiness. You do too.” Harry told him. “And your mother does too.”

“She’ll get better soon.” Louis looked down, stopping when Harry did.

He blushed harder when Harry gently grabbed his chin and made him look up. Louis was sure his face looked like a tomato when Harry looked like he was looking right into his soul. Louis’ mother would always tell him people at one point got what they deserved. Louis wondered if he deserved good things. That’s why he started leaning in, and he figured out they did when Harry let go of him and took a step back as if Louis had burned him.

He furrowed his brow when Harry looked like he was about to have a panic attack, like there was a war going on deep inside of him. He had on a wild look on his face, looking almost pained.

“Harry, can we get tulips?!” Lottie shouted, pulling Harry out of that trance.

“Come on, Louis. There’s lots of flowers we need to choose.” He forced a smile.

Louis followed, trying not to feel hurt. Harry led the way, fighting that new feeling. Louis was untouchable when it came to him. Harry was sent on a mission, not to be tempted. Harry knew he was stronger than that, at least he hoped he was.

A few feet away from there, hidden by the many rose bushes, Michael watched him with a blank expression. He was described as stoic and stubborn, and he knew what he wanted. He grabbed a rose, the thorns piercing his skin before he let it fall down on the ground. Perhaps his Father was right, perhaps it was time for Harry to go. Perhaps it was time to step in and finish what Harry has started. Patterns had already been messed with way too many times. But when would the right time be? Michael wondered as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW almost at the end of the chapter!

Jay stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her gaze focused on her graying hair. That was the reason why he had left her, he had found someone younger. He didn't want the pressure of having to raise five kids. She looked away when the tears stung her eyes and she closed them, trying to erase that image from her head. She picked up a bottle of pills and looked at the label. Sleeping pills. They worked for those restless nights when she couldn't sleep, and it made her wonder what it would be like to go in her sleep. To stop hurting once and for all.

The house was empty, she was aware of that when it was too quiet. She couldn't hear her daughters' laughter and their giggles. She couldn't hear her boy telling them stories, or making his sisters laugh. She let out a sob and put the pills back in the drawer. She wiped away her tears and started picking up the mess around the bathroom, unable to stop crying when she knew she was weak. But truth be told, she was the strongest woman out there.

"Now is not the time." She told herself as she tried to stop crying. Now it wasn't the time to go and leave her children behind on their own.

When she was done in the bathroom, she made her way to the bedroom to do the bed. That's when she heard the car pulling up into their driveway. She knew it was that man, the one that had been giving rides to her Louis. She narrowed her eyes and went to look out the window, seeing him and her children getting out of the car. They each had a bag of chips in their hands, and they followed Harry to the back. When he opened the trunk of the car and started taking out the many colorful flowers, her heart warmed up at the sight of them. They were beautiful, and seeing her children smiles brought a little bit of warmth and color into her dull and gray life.

She startled when Harry looked up and made eye contact with her. His green eyes, they were something she would never be able to get out of her head. She walked away and made her way downstairs to make grilled sandwiches, smiling when she saw they had enough for everybody, including Harry. She brightened up when she could hear her children having fun outside, and that was something she would never be able to pay back for to that man.

Outside, Louis listened to Harry telling his sisters how they were supposed to plant the flowers and where so they would stay pretty for a long time. He had on a smile on his face when his sisters already loved Harry and Harry seemed to like them. He looked away, feeling his cheeks heating up when he thought about what it would be like if Harry and himself could be something more. But that was out of the question when he remembered what had happened hours earlier. He took a deep breath and started helping Daisy when she was having trouble with getting the flowers out of the small temporary flower pot.

Looking at Harry, the man was everything Louis could ever want. But he was out of his reach, too good to be true, way superior to him. Louis felt bad when he told himself why would Harry want someone like him when he looked around him, when he thought about his situation. He would be lucky to even have Harry look at him that way, even after finding out the many things he had to deal with everyday. He willed himself to stop thinking about it that way. He didn't need a man, his main priority was his sisters and his mother and that was that.

"And now we water them." He told Daisy, making sure to let her do it on her own. When she was done, she gave him a bright happy smile and it was enough to make him smile.

"You girls did a great job." Harry told them when they were done.

"The house looks so much better." Lottie smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

She hesitated at first, but when Harry gave him a smile, one of those that had her feeling hope, she finally took a step forward and hugged him. Harry returned the hug right away, feeling her energy radiating off of her. Lottie was a good child, Harry learned. The type to leave everything to aid his siblings whenever they needed it. When Louis was gone, everything would sadly fall on her shoulders. It made Harry want to back off, go home and accept he had failed his mission. He didn't want to do it anymore, not when he had gotten to know them.

His brother, the one who lived in the shadows, was certainly right. Some humans were rotten beings, but others deserved a chance. Harry hadn't talked to him in many years, but his older brother had always been wise. It was his want for freedom, his want for equality and the way that he had rebelled that had been his end. Its what had made their Father ban him from home.

"My pleasure." Harry told her, letting go when the front door opened and Jay walked out.

The change in her was noticeable when she smiled at them. It made Louis smile when the twins ran to her and hugged her around her waist before pulling her with them to show them the new flowers. She smiled the whole time and when she made her way towards Harry, Louis started getting nervous. The girls were still working on the flowers, which gave Jay the perfect time to say what she had to say.

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier today." She said. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel unwelcome, much less when you've helped us so much."

"I understand your wariness towards me." Harry said. "There's nothing to forgive. I haven't introduced myself, my name's Harry Styles." He lifted his hand up to shake hands with her.

"Harry." Jay smiled, her blue eyes shining. "Like the angel Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and tried to keep smiling. "My parents were big devotes." He said.

"That's our favorite angel." Phoebe said when she walked up to them. "Louis reads us stories about him."

"Did you know," Daisy started, making Louis and his family smile. "That Lucifer is Harry's twin. It hurt Lucifer a lot when Harry didn't go with him, but he was evil. Harry was good, that's why he couldn't go with him."

"I'm sure Lucifer understood." Harry's voice trembled.

"He's evil." Daisy said. "He didn't understand and now he does bad things."

"Daisy!" Jay scolded her.

"You're a very smart girl." Harry chuckled.

"See, mama!" Daisy beamed.

"A very beautiful smart girl." Jay kissed her cheek then stood up straight. "I made grilled cheese sandwiches for everybody. Come on, I won't take no for an answer." She told Harry as soon as he saw he was about to protest.

They walked inside, leaving Louis behind who was nothing but happy with how happy his mom was. After all, she deserved a little bit of happiness. The girls sat around their small table while Louis, Jay and Harry decided to eat standing up. Louis tried his best to make conversation, and found it easier when his mother was already feeling comfortable around Harry.

"So where are you from?" Jay asked him as she washed the dishes, having refused Harry to help her when he was the guest. Louis was upstairs with the girls, trying to help them with their homeworks.

"New York." Harry answered right away, having figured out things before he showed up.

"New York!? Wow, you're far away from home, child." She told him, "Don't you miss your family?"

Harry wanted to tell her that he did, he missed them all. He missed his brother. He wanted to tell her many things, but he bit his tongue and sipped from his glass of water. Jay was a very motherly person. Harry wasn't supposed to feel a thing yet there he was. His chest tingled and for once he felt what it was like to have a mother.

It was a strange feeling to him when he had always been the one to protect, change the patterns and the future. It was a warm feeling, the kind where you didn't have to worry about anything when you knew a mom was there to make everything okay. Harry had never had a mother.

"I don't miss my parents that much, they left too soon." Harry shrugged, the lie easily slipping out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jay finished what she was doing and dried her hands.

"It's okay." Harry gave her a sweet smile. "I wasn't even a year old yet."

"I think it doesn't matter." Jay sighed. "We still need a mother and a...a father no matter what. A child shouldn't have to lose their parents, and parents shouldn't have to lose their children. My mother always used to tell me that parents, especially a mother, shouldn't have to bury their own child. You leave everything behind when you're old and die, but a child takes everything with them. She used to say there was nothing we could do, that it was the Lord's will and we must accept it."

"It is the Lord's will." Harry told her, swallowing thickly when she shook her head.

Had Father put her through more than enough? Had she had enough?

"That's what I was taught." She looked down, then back at Harry with wet eyes. "And now I'm left wondering why He's cruel to His children."

"I'm sorry if I'm crossing the line, but what happened to Louis' father?" Harry asked, watching her whole demeanor changing.

"That's none of your business." She took a step back, taking a deep breath before facing Harry again. "You're a good man, I can see it. If you're going to stick around I only have one request."

"What is it?" Harry asked again, watching the way her eyes filled with tears, seeing just how hurt her soul was. There was nothing left but emptiness, no hope and faith left whatsoever.

"Please don't hurt my Louis. That's all I ask." She answered.

Harry felt a lump in his throat, an ache on his chest at a mother's request. He couldn't promise her anything, he couldn't do it when he was going to have to break it in just a few days. He wanted to tell her that he would never do it, but he wasn't one to give false hope. It wasn't who he was.

"Is everything okay?" Louis interrupted them, watching his mother wiping at her eyes. "Did something happen?"

No, of course not, baby." Jay forced a smile. "I was just thanking Harry again for what he did for the girls.She lied.

"It was my pleasure. It– It was an honor to make them happy." Harry went along with her lie.

"And I can promise you they will take good care of them." Louis smiled.

"I'm sure they will." Harry said before looking at the clock. "I have to go, but I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." He told him.

"I'll be ready." Louis said.

"It was a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Harry told her.

"The pleasure is mine. Thank you for what you did for the girls, I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Jay said.

Harry hesitated before he answered, when he knew she was going to have to do it. "Just be strong, okay? For them."

His request took Jay by surprise whose eyes widened, but she nodded nonetheless. She grabbed a rag and continued wiping the counters while Louis walked Harry to the door. When Louis got back, she was already sitting in front of her sewing machine, trying to fix the many clothes so they didn't have to buy new ones. Louis walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head as he thanked her. She held Louis' hand and gave him a smile, finally a genuine one.

"I don't know what is it about that man." Jay said as she rubbed the top of Louis' hand with her thumb. His hands used to be soft and now they weren't anymore.

"He's too good for this world, ma." Louis said.

"People like him give me hope, at least for a little while." She smiled, but it was gone too soon.

"We'll be okay. We're a family and no matter what we stay together. As long as we're together then we'll be fine." Louis told her.

Jay nodded and felt Louis kissing the side of her head again before he left. She continued working, suddenly looking up when she remembered the one place where she might be able to get a job. That night she went to bed with a little bit of hope. A few miles away he prayed for her, kneeling down on the side of the bed with his hands clasped together.

**_~*~_ **

Harry wasn't one to keep many personal items. In fact, he had never owned that many clothes, but according to his brothers, clothes were absolutely necessary. His temporary home was a studio apartment with just the necessary things to survive. He didn't need luxuries when they weren't what they needed. He didn't even own a phone, but a car was necessary. All he needed was a bed to rest when on earth rest was necessary to keep his body healthy. He had a small bathroom to keep himself clean and a kitchen to cook the little food he ate.

He found himself sitting on the couch doing nothing but staring straight ahead hours after he had dropped Louis off. That's how he spent most of his days, cooped up in that small apartment pretending to be someone he wasn't. He closed his eyes and laid down trying to fall asleep, but he found it impossible when he kept feeling that pull. He hadn't changed patterns that morning when he had dropped Louis off, yet something felt wrong. Time slowed down around him and when he lifted his head up to look around, he found him standing in the small space of a kitchen he had.

"I would have looked for something bigger, brother. I almost feel claustrophobic here." He spoke up.

"This is all I need." Harry answered as he got up.

He watched his brother drop a red apple. The fruit looked as if it was floating as it fell when time had been slowed down for them. But outside, time kept going as if it was supposed to.

"Tempting, huh?" His hazel eyes looked into Harry's green ones. "Temptation is everywhere, brother. So is lust...carnal attraction."

"What are you doing here, Gabriel?" Harry asked him, thoughts of Louis filling his head. He closed his eyes and willed them away, and when he opened them he found Gabriel staring at him.

"Your time is running out. Father wants to know what's taking you so long." Gabriel walked around the small apartment. "You didn't change your mind, did you? Let Michael convince you."

"I've seen it with my own eyes." Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Michael is right, they just need help."

"What we need is to start over and you're not helping." Gabriel's gaze hardened with anger. "It is what Father wants and that's what you're going to give him. You've already disobeyed Him enough times, changed the patterns when you weren't supposed to."

"I couldn't do–"

"The many times you've driven him home!" Gabriel interrupted him. "That lamp. You should've been back home days ago with him."

"He has a family and they depend on him." Harry hurried up to explain. "We can't make Johanna suffer more...if we take Louis she'll never recover."

"Life is full of tests, brother!" Gabriel shouted. "She's weak if she can't get through them."

"This is not who we are, Gabriel. We're supposed to guide them through the right path, not destroy them." Harry pleaded.

"They're destroying themselves, Harry. They're greedy, they're thirsty for blood, they love wars, they love to shed blood. They can't even love one another for something as stupid as race. They're all God's children in our eyes, but what does it matter now when all they do is hate and kill each other." Gabriel's eyes filled with tears.

"That's why they need our help! They need Louis' –"

"The prophecy won't fully happen, brother." Gabriel interrupted him again. "Patterns were set long ago, and it's started. You can't do anything about it anymore. Good luck trying to change them now." Gabriel sighed and walked to the door to leave.

"What are you talking about?" Harry followed him.

"You underestimate me." Gabriel turned around to look at him. "It hasn't been long here, but out there, time never stopped."

And Harry understood. The blood rushed through his head making his vision blurry. The apple finally fell to the floor and by then, Gabriel was gone and many hours had already passed. He was supposed to have picked Louis up almost an hour ago. He took a few steps back, hitting his hip against the counter. His eyes filled with tears and that's when he took off.

He slammed the door closed without bothering to lock it and ran downstairs past his car. He didn't need it when he had something that could get him there faster. He had missed the rush of air on his face, but now was not the time to enjoy it. It didn't take long for him to hear his screams and for his vision to adjust to the darkness just enough to see it. His blood boil when he saw Louis running in the darkness and into an alley, and Chris behind him as he laughed.

It all happened so fast and he couldn't move fast enough when by the time he got there Louis was already on the dirty ground. Harry walked faster when he saw Chris on top of him, but a hand wrapping around his arm is what stopped Harry. He turned around and looked into Michael's blue and sad eyes.

"It'll be over soon, brother." His voice trembled.

"No." Harry tried to push him away, but Michael was stronger.

"You can't mess with the pattern and change the future anymore, Harry. Let what has to happen happen." He insisted as he used all of his force to hold Harry back.

Harry's eyes filled with tears and his heart ached when Louis kept screaming for help. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want Louis to have to go through that. He should have ended everything when he had the chance, now Louis was paying the price. Harry kept fighting Michael, screaming when the older man wrapped his wings around him and held him in place.

"Not like this! Not this way!" Harry screamed.

"It'll be over soon." Michael insisted.

Harry didn't want to watch but he had to. He fought with all his being to get his brother off of off him at the same time Louis struggled to get Chris off of him. He gave up the moment Louis pushed Chris off and scooted away from his as fast as he could. He looked up and watched the window AC unit fall from a third floor apartment window and land on top of Chris' head. The sound it made was enough to make Harry cringe, but that didn't deter him from continuing to watch.

A pool of bright red blood quickly formed around Chris' head while Louis stared with wide and terrified eyes full of tears. His old shirt was ripped and his jeans were missing the button, having being pulled down halfway down his bum. He started shaking and let out a loud sob as he brought his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rocked himself back and forth as Harry and Michael watched.

Harry couldn't hear what Michael was trying to tell him when all he could see was the dark figure standing next to Chris' body, looming over his body and Louis. His eerie green eyes watched in amusement how Chris' rotten soul struggled to stay attached to its vessel. Harry saw the darkness on his face, a face identical to his as a smirk slowly formed on his red plump lips. He watched the way he clawed at the soul before he grabbed it and took off into the darkness.

"Harry!" Michael shouted, finally catching Harry's attention. "Take him to your place until he calms down. Things have changed."

"It was you." Harry mumbled.

"We're running out of time, they'll be here soon." Michael let go of him, "I'll look for you later." He said before he was gone.

That's when Harry reacted and ran to Louis, dropping to his knees right next to him. It broke his heart to see the way he was crying, unaware of his surroundings when he seemed to be in a trance as he cried. He didn't say anything and picked Louis up to take him back to his place. He walked and carried Louis all the way up until he made it back. He gently placed Louis on his bed and walked to the sink to wet a towel so he could clean his face. He knew it was coming as soon as the towel made contact with Louis' face.

His sobs were the loudest Harry had ever heard and his body spasmed as he cried. For the first time, Harry held him and tried to comfort him. He looked outside at the dark skies through the window, wondering what was it that his Father had planned. Why tell him and his brothers to love them, when now He wanted to end them. When he wanted to end the life of someone as good as Louis'. He held Louis tighter when he remembered the brother he had lost eons ago had taken Chris' soul, when it had been Chris' soul the one the one he wanted all along. Now Harry was starting to understand him, his reason to do what he did.

 

_The alley was dark and wet due to the rain that had fallen earlier that day, not a single person to be seen in the area unless you wanted to get robbed, and in extreme cases, die. A chained dog viciously barked in the distance, rattling the chain link fence whenever it would get too close to it. The night air was chilly, bringing with it the smells of foods from different countries being sold by a few restaurants nearby._

_It was noisy, too noisy for anyone to notice the whoosh of air caused by something, a body falling from the dark skies above. He landed with grace on his feet, with knees bent to soften the fall, and a hand on the dirty wet ground. It wasn't necessary when he already had something to soften the fall, and it was more efficient. His wings. His bones were dense so there was no risk of damaging them, yet the habit of bending his knees was always there._

_He took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring at the new smells and his green eyes widening at the new scenery around him. It was nothing like his home. It was true what the rest said, the world was now dirty and too violent. Humans had no salvation no matter how many times Michael had tried to convince them. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes as he nodded until the sudden noise of a fence rattling startled him._

_He rushed to take cover against a wall, then quickly walked towards the exit. The dog barking made him nervous even though he knew the dog was just as nervous as he was and wouldn't hurt him. He didn't have much time left to find him and complete his mission so he could go back home. His Father had promised it would be quick and painless, and that the poor soul had a well deserved spot in heaven._

_He folded his wings against his back, and with a little concentration, he created the illusion of them not being there at all. He walked the dark dirty streets, shaking his head at the many vile acts happening in front of him. He couldn't do anything, that wasn't his mission. That wasn't why he was allowed to descend. He ignored the people staring at him, not quite understanding why he was freely walking in the cold rain. His long hair was wet and sticking to his skin. He would have to cut it soon._

_He walked until he arrived at his destination. An empty parking lot surrounded by nothing but abandoned buildings ready to be demolished. He spotted the new car in front of him and the dark figure standing next to it, waiting for him._

_"You're late. My time is very valuable and I've been waiting for hours." He spoke, cockiness slipping out in every word, "Ex father should be thankful you were once my favorite."_

_"Lucifer. Always the dramatic one. Seems like Hell couldn't fix that." He rolled his eyes, "I've missed you, brother."_

_"Cut that shit out, Harry." Lucifer snapped, his eyes glowing red before they went back to that eerie green, a green that once used to be kind like Harry's still were. "Here are the keys, and everything else you're going to need is in the car. Tell your Father I don't owe him anything else." He threw the keys at him and started walking away as he ran his fingers through his long brown hair._

_"Believe it or not, I never agreed with him when he cast you out!" Harry shouted, knowing he had hit a nerve when Lucifer stopped and turned around to look at him. His features similar as Harry's hardening in an instant. "You're my brother, we were cut from the same cloth."_

_"Whatever. I don't need your pity. Do me a favor, when you kill that kid, make sure you make it fast. Ex Father knows he's been through enough and doesn't deserve more pain." Lucifer looked down at the floor before turning around and walking away as fast as he could._

_Harry's wings itched to unfold and take him back to heaven as soon as he heard Lucifer's request, but he ignored it in favor of completing his mission. He would not fail his Father like his twin brother had done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included a link to a song :)

A loud guitar riff filled the car as the driver lowered the window to let air into the car. The beat of the drums quickly followed, making the man let a lopsided smile slip onto his face. Soon he started bobbing his head up and down and singing along Bon Scott, going over a hundred miles per hour on the highway. He loved being dramatic, drama was what he lived for. He sped up as he sang _Highway To Hell_ at the top of his lungs, suddenly having the urge to go home with that song as his theme song. Have the gates to hell open and descend over a hundred miles per hour like a total diva. But he would leave that for his Juniper. His lovely boy waiting for him back home.

His green eyes focused on a golden glow a few miles away, making him speed up more. When he was a few hundred feet from Michael, he moved the steering wheel to the left, barely grazing one of his wings with the vehicle. He slowed down until he came to a full stop on the side of the road, singing as he patiently waited. When the song was over is when he allowed himself to look out the window and give the archangel his undivided attention.

Michael stepped back and motioned for him to get out with a tilt of his head. He rolled his eyes, lowered the volume down, and turned the car off before he stepped out. He made sure to shut the door and lock the car before he started following Michael. He caught up to him on a spot where they could see the town below them. The town lights looked beautiful in the dead of night.

“How have you been, Lucifer?” Michael broke the silence.

“Great. I think I’m ready to go home.” Lucifer focused his green eyes on a big sign that read one of the many verses from the bible.

“ _Come, ye children, hearken to me; I will teach you the fear of the LORD._ ”

Lucifer swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to burn the whole town down to the ground. He wanted nothing more than to see ashes instead of buildings.

“No child was conceived tonight. There’s no reason to take his life now.” Lucifer looked at Michael, expecting an explanation that he knew would never come. “You and Harry are supposed to be long gone. His rotten soul is in the pits of Hell...going through the vile act he was intending to do. I personally made sure Juniper dragged him down. How does a red hot metal rod up the ass sound? Thought of it myself.”

“The patterns changed.” Michael spoke up, saying no more after that. He ignored Lucifer’s forms of punishment when his nature was that of a protector, a savior.

There was a long pause full of tension when it had been a long time since they had actually interacted. They stared down at the town, until Lucifer started getting tired of standing there.

“Look,” He turned to look at Michael. “I did what you asked me to do. Now do your part of the deal and take Harry back up there. I will be going home and none of us will ever speak of this again...or see each other.”

“I can’t do that.” Michael spoke up, his deep voice reaching Lucifer’s ears, and his gaze set on that one house. That small house. “God’s children are still at risk. It isn’t over yet.”

Michael stared at the house, unable to look away until Lucifer’s laugh brought him out of his trance-like moment.

“What!?” Lucifer tried to stop laughing as he looked between Michael and the house. “Are you regretting it? After twenty one years, you’re regretting it?” He giggled. “You’re a weak piece of shit.”

When Michael stayed quiet, Lucifer kept talking.

“You’re all weak pieces of shit!” He shouted. “I wouldn’t have given a shit about Him! I would have gone back to claim what was mine. Because of you, this is happening now. I offered you a place for them to stay. This wasn’t just for humanity, it was for him too. It’s been twenty one years, Michael. Let him be...leave him alone.”

Michael closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to will the tears away. He looked at Lucifer, a being so identical to Harry, but completely different.

Harry was merciful. Lucifer was cruel.

“I did it to protect them.” Michael finally spoke up.

“I did it to protect them.” Lucifer mimicked him, fisting his hands to mockingly rub at his eyes as if he was crying. “Boo hoo hoo, look at poor ol’ me. I had no problem sinning, but I did when it came to manning up and be responsible. Get over it, Mikey. You fucked everything up fo-”

“ENOUGH!” Michael shouted.

“You know what? Fuck you! I am going home. Fuck all of you.” Lucifer glared at him, but made no move to leave.

“I fell in love.” Michael confessed. “I couldn’t stay. We don’t belong here. I made a mistake and I tried to right it.”

“You can not right shit like that, Michael.” Lucifer spat. “Even I would have stayed. And you know what they say about me. I am cruel.”

“You’re a monster.” Michael said. “They like to blame you for everything.”

“I know that, but you know I don’t sit on their shoulder and tell them to fuck up their lives. They like to use me to make themselves feel better and that...that’s exactly what you did. You let Him ingrain it into your brain. It wasn’t my fault you were weak.”

“Trust me. I've spent the last twenty one years wishing I could tell you none of it was your fault. I fell in love, I didn't know something like that would happen. I made a huge mistake, but staying would have been a bigger one. We were never going to have peace.” Michael explained, knowing he hadn't convinced Lucifer when he saw him shaking his head.

“You could have. Your loyalty was and has always been to Him, not to her who deserved it. You failed her, just so you didn't have to fail Him.” Lucifer looked back down at the town from where they were standing on top of the hill. “You are weak, Michael.”

“I won't be anymore. That's why I need your help.” Michael begged. “The patterns were changed and it has started. When He's done with humanity, He'll go after you and your world. I’m trying to stop a catastrophe and it won’t be long before He figures it out.”

Lucifer thought it long and hard. He weighed the pros and cons over helping Michael do something as crazy as he wanted to. It might not even work and they would all have to face His fury. But if it did, Juniper and his home would be left alone.

“What happens to Harry after?” Lucifer asked. “When he fully surrenders to temptation.”

“That doesn't matter.” Michael sighed.

“It does matter!” Lucifer exclaimed.

Michael looked at Lucifer and a small smile slowly formed on his lips, but it was gone before Lucifer could blink again.

“You care about him after all. You've been lying this whole time.” Michael accused him.

“He's my brother, he never stopped being it, even after he did nothing to help me and much less follow me.” Lucifer glared up at the sky.

“Offer him a place to stay.” Michael shrugged. He looked at Lucifer when he started laughing.

“Family reunion.” Lucifer giggled. “I quite like the sound of that. Just imagine, Mikey. I’m gonna have to clear out my home from those wretched souls. They don’t deserve to be near something as pure as Harry’s-”

“Are you going to help me or not?” Michael interrupted him.

“What’s in it for me?” Lucifer asked.

“Juniper. When all of this is over, we’ll have no choice but to go after you.” Michael decided to tell him the truth. “His whole legion.”

“As long as you make sure Harry’s not forced to choose. As long as you make sure he’s not forced to make sacrifices.” Lucifer said, looking at Michael with sad eyes. He almost looked like Harry. “He and Juniper are all I have, I won’t let any of you hurt them. And if you tell Harry I actually give a shit about him, I will personally cut your tongue off.”

“You have my word.” Michael said sincerely.

He would make sure history didn’t repeat itself. Lucifer nodded and walked away to his car, starting it and putting miles between them. Michael looked up at the sky when he felt the first drops of water. When he touched the metal tracker around his neck, he wished he had done something about it back then. But he wasn’t who he used to be twenty one years ago. He still had time to save the human race, His Father’s children.

**_~*~_ **

It had been exactly an hour since Harry had brought Louis to his apartment, and the boy was yet to react. Louis was laying down on his bed, while he was sitting on a chair. Harry had covered the boy with his blanket to keep him warm when Louis had started shaking. He knew he had to take Louis home and that Jay was probably already worried out of her mind.

“Louis?” Harry finally spoke up, his heart breaking when Louis whimpered. “I have to take you home. Your mom’s probably worried sick that you’re not back yet.”

“C– Can I shower first?” Louis asked with a small voice. “I feel dirty.” He whispered.

If Harry didn’t have great hearing, he wouldn’t have been able to hear that last part. It broke his heart.

Harry swallowed thickly and slowly got up to look for clothes for Louis. He found a pair of sweatpants, and a longsleeved shirt. He then grabbed one of the brand new boxers he had gotten and hadn't used at all. He walked up to a door and walked into the small bathroom, leaving the clothes on the sink then grabbed his extra clean towel from the cabinet.

When he walked back into the bedroom area, Louis was still in the same position, staring at nothing in particular. He was just lost in his own world, wondering why bad things happened to him all the time. Now he was starting to believe his mother. God had forgotten about them.

“Do you need help?” Harry asked him, bringing Louis out of his trance.

Louis slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom, feeling Harry’s gaze on him. As soon as he was in there, he closed and locked the door before leaning his body against it. He was fast to turn the water on and take his clothes off. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his bruised arms and the bruises on his hips when Chris had held him down. The thought of Chris made him let out a sob when he remembered how they had left him. Chris was a bad person, but he didn’t deserve to be left alone like that. Louis cried the whole entire time he showered.

When he got out of the bathroom he found Harry setting a plate full of food on the table. The soup was warm and it smelled delicious, something that had Louis’ mouth watering when he hadn’t eaten anything at all since lunch time.

“I made you something to eat. Come eat it before it goes cold.” Harry pulled back the chair, letting Louis take his time to actually walk up to him and take a seat.

When he was sitting down, Harry walked up to a cabinet and grabbed a glass then the apple juice from the fridge. He found Louis eating the soup a little too fast, but he said nothing when there was nothing to say. By the time Harry set the glass down on his tiny table, Louis was halfway done with his meal. He busied himself with putting away the dishes he had done that morning, looking up when Louis got up with the plate and glass in his hands.

“Just put them in the sink, I’ll do them later.” Harry said.

“I can do them.” Louis told him, not letting Harry say or do anything else when he started washing them.

Harry could see how bad Louis’ hands were shaking, and it was killing him to know that if he hadn’t let Gabriel distract him, then none of that would be happening. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t even know how to start without making Louis remember.

“Could you please drive me home?” Louis asked, startling Harry. “I don’t want to walk.”

“Of course!” Harry finished putting the dishes away, then grabbed a jacket and gave it to Louis who refused to take it. “You just took a shower and it’s chilly outside. You’re going to get sick.”

Louis didn’t say anything after that, he just let Harry guide him to the car and open the door for him. The ride there was silent between them, but the radio was playing an unknown song. The heat was on full blast to keep Louis warm, who had his arms wrapped around himself.

“We should have called the police.” Louis spoke up.

“I called them.” Harry lied, knowing very well that either Michael or someone else had taken care of it.

“They’re going to know it was my fault.” Louis started panicking, and when he started shaking, Harry pulled over on the side of the road.

He grabbed Louis’ hand in his and made sure to look him right in the eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault, Louis. He attacked you and what happened was an accident.” He told him as Louis cried. “I’m sorry I wasn’t on time. I’m so sorry.”

“I thought something bad had happened to you. I was worrying and then he came out of nowhere. He…” Louis trailed off, trying to erase those memories from his head.

“He won’t bother you anymore.” Harry placed his hand on Louis’ cheek, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “I should get you home. Your mom is probably worried sick.” Harry let go of him and Louis found himself missing his touch.

When they arrived to Louis’ house, the porch light was on and Jay was sitting outside with Lottie next to her. They sat up as soon as they saw Harry’s car pulling into their driveway. Harry made Louis put the hoodie of the jacket over his head then got out of the car and jogged around it to open the door for Louis. He held onto his hand and helped him out, then walked him towards the porch where Jay was waiting, having sent Lottie inside.

“Mom.” Louis said before he couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out crying.

Jay wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight against her chest, giving him the comfort that only a mother could give her child. Jay’s eyes full of fear made contact with Harry’s kind green eyes, letting the man guide her and her son inside. Harry looked behind him, focusing his gaze near a few trees where he was the only one who could see the golden glow and those blue eyes full of sorrow. He looked away and closed the door once he was inside.

“What happened?” Jay asked Harry after she had made Louis sit down on the couch and she sat next to him

She ignored Harry when Louis wrapped his arms around her stomach and hid his face on her chest, trying to escape the cruel world he lived in. He refused to let go of her, even when his sisters walked in and huddled together, unable to do anything but watch their brother holding onto their mother.

“Lottie?” Harry slowly walked up to her, feeling bad when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes she refused to let fall and roll down her face. At such a young age, she had learned it didn’t do good to cry. “You should take your sisters upstairs. He’ll be okay.”

“What happened?” She asked as she ignored his request.

“It’s not my place to tell you.” Harry told her, out of respect for Louis when he could see the blue eyed boy couldn’t even bring himself to tell his mother he had been attacked in the most vile way.

Lottie let it go and with Fizzy’s help, she convinced the twins to go upstairs after she had promised them to let them sleep with them. Harry watched them go until they disappeared from his sight, then turned to look at Louis and his mother. He found her staring at him with tears in her eyes as she rubbed her son’s back and tried to calm him down.

She looked away and Harry stayed where he was, not moving when Jay took Louis upstairs, not even as she made him tea. She offered the cup to him with shaky hands and Harry thanked her, giving her a kind grateful smile.

“He told me what happened.” Jay took a seat next to him, leaving a few inches of space between them. “Thank you.” She looked at him, wondering what they had done for life to bring someone like Harry into their lives.

“It was my fault...I– I was late to pick him up. I’m sorry.” Harry looked down at his still full cup of chamomile tea.

“The world is full of cruel people, Harry. Don’t blame yourself..” Jay told him. “He doesn’t want to do anything against that man. There’s really nothing to do, nothing will be done to make him pay.”

“Everybody will face judgement one day.” Harry said, remembering the way his own brother had dragged that soul down to hell where he would remain for eternity, facing punishment over and over for eternity.

“Its getting late...I should go.” Harry drank the rest of the tea and then got up at the same time Jay did.

He insisted on washing the cup so Jay didn’t have to do it.

“I’ll come by tomorrow to see how he’s doing.” He told her before leaving, having let her walk him to the door.

Jay watched him go and when he was gone, she walked back inside and into the kitchen where she grabbed her cup of tea. She drank from it and had to spit it out in the sink when the liquid burned her tongue. He looked at it and then at the now clean cup Harry had used. Her eyebrows furrowed before her face relaxed and she let out a loud sigh. She guessed people tolerated hot temperatures differently.

She got rid of the rest of her tea then made her way upstairs, going to check on her daughters who were all sleeping in Lottie’s and Fizzy’s bedroom. He slowly walked up to Louis’ door where she could hear him crying. She rested her head against the door, wishing she could take his pain away. She wished she could erase those memories from his head. She opened the door and made her way in and straight to the bed where she laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around her child.

“Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay, darling.” Jay rubbed her back. “I’m here, and no one will ever try to hurt you again. As long as I’m here, no one’s ever going to lay a finger on you.” She kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears before laying her head back on the pillow already wet with Louis’ tears.

Louis fell asleep soon after while Jay looked out at the black sky through the window. It wasn’t long before she closed her eyes and let sleep take over. She never let go of Louis.

~*~

When Harry finally made it to his house, he stood at the door, trying to clear his head. After standing there for more than necessary, he unlocked the door and walked into his temporary home. He was tired, but he needed to find Michael, the archangel owed him an explanation. He was confused, and he didn’t know what was the next step. He didn’t know if it was time to go back home and accept that he had failed his Father.

“I know you’re there.” Harry spoke up when he felt his presence, turning around to face the archangel hiding in the shadows.

“I told you I would come find you.” Michael stepped out from the shadows, wings nowhere to be seen. Just like Harry’s.

“What was that?” Harry asked after a long minute of silence, one filled with tension.

“The patterns changed, you’re not going home yet.” Michael said as he looked around the small studio apartment.

“I– I can’t cause his death. I won’t do it. I don’t care if He casts me out for disobeying. I can’t do that to him.” Harry’s voice trembled. “He won’t conceive a child, and there’s no chance for humanity now. That’s what Father wanted.” He desperately said as his wings slowly made an appearance for the first time in days.

They were sore and they hurt his back as they stretched, still having to hold them back to some extent when the room wasn’t big enough. They were long and heavy but beautiful, glowing golden and quickly illuminating the small apartment. Harry could finally be his true self after many long days.

It was that moment when Michael could see the difference between identical brothers. Harry’s hair was short and his green eyes were kind. He was wearing jeans and a white button up while Lucifer wore nothing but expensive black suits or leather jackets. His hair was down to his shoulders and his eyes were an eerie green, nothing but cold and cruel.

“He hasn’t sent his Legion yet, and we still have time.” Michael explained.

“Michael, there’s no time!” Harry exclaimed. “We shouldn’t intervene. The world is a rotten place, you’ve seen it with your own eyes. W– We both were witnesses to it just a few hours ago! Most of them don’t deserve a second chance. Father’s right. Why should Louis’ child guide them back to the right path when most of them are rotten. Why should Louis and his family have to suffer. You know there’s a place for them at home. They will be better off there.”

“Do you care so little about their well being?” Michael asked. “Are they not good enough anymore?”

“This is what He wants and I won’t go against his wishes. They lost their way, Michael. And if He wishes to wipe them all out, then it will happen whether we like it or not.” Harry tried to convince him, but mostly it was himself who he had to convince when he had seen enough.

“He chose them as the object of His love! And Lucifer, Gabriel, you and I were the first to bow down before them. He told us to love them.” Michael took a step forward, stopping when Harry stepped back. “We can’t turn our backs on them, brother. They need us, they’re just lost.”

“They’ve done enough.” Harry stepped back, trying to erase everything he had seen during his stay there. He didn’t want to think about what had almost happened to Louis. “They’re worse than Lucifer. Even he and his demons ask for permission to enter a body, it doesn’t matter in what way but they do.”

“Don’t let the actions of a few change your views towards the rest.” Michael’s eyes burned due to the tears.

“I’ve lost faith, but at least I’ll guide the few good ones to Heaven, I’ll make sure they find a new home after everything is over.” Harry said, moving to take a seat at the foot of the bed.

“Louis doesn’t deserve to live then?” Michael asked, knowing he had gotten to him when Harry looked up instead of closing himself off like he always did.

“He doesn’t deserve to suffer at the hands of cruel people like that man. He doesn’t deserve to see his mother wasting away, or his sisters going to bed hungry.” Harry got up, letting out a frustrated growl when one of his wings caught against the wall, destroying the sheetrock

“You’re talking about a boy who will not give up. A boy that would do anything for his mother and sisters. A boy that has worked hard most of his life to provide for them. He sacrificed his childhood, his teenage years for them and we never heard him complain once. Life is cruel to him, people are cruel to him but look at him, he still wakes up everyday hoping for a better day and a better future. He has faith, Harry. That boy and others like him are the reason I still have faith in humanity.” Michael said, never losing eye contact with Harry when he needed the younger archangel to understand. “What we need to do is save them. They deserve a second chance.”

“I don’t want to fail Him again.” Harry looked down at his feet.

“You won’t. Trust me.” Michael begged. “Trust your heart to do the right thing.”

Harry looked away, not wanting Michael to see his tears. The many bad things were weighing him down, but he had to admit there were still a few good souls out there. He had seen it in that diner Louis worked at. He had seen it in Zayn and his husband Liam.

A couple that had gone through a lot to be where they were now. Zayn had one of the purest soul out there, tormented with the fact that his chances of ever giving his husband a child were slim to none. He still had hope no matter how many times the doctors would tell him it was impossible. Liam’s soul was just as pure as Zayn’s, never asking for much. Never losing hope just like his husband. Then there was Niall, who he knew volunteered in every center he could to help out those who were less fortunate. They were people who did good things every day of their lives, never expecting something in return

More tears rolled down his cheeks when he thought of Louis and how selfless he was, when he thought about his mother and sisters. He made his decision when he thought of all the people, a small number but still a few, do good things everyday to help out the less fortunate. People that woke up every day and had hope for a better life.

“I don’t want to fail Him again, but I don’t want to fail them either.” Harry looked up at the dark sky through his window.

“We won’t be the sons who will give Him what we wants, Harry. We’ll be the ones to give Him what He needs.” Michael slowly extended his wings.

“And what’s that?” Harry asked.

“His faith in humanity, His children.” Michael answered, his voice full of hope, something he couldn’t hide.

“What’s next?” Harry asked again.

“You have to protect him. That’s all you have to do.” The archangel told him, reaching out to put his hand on Harry’s cheek, making him look up at him. “No matter what.”

Harry nodded and just like that, Michael was gone. Harry quickly dried his tears and retracted his wings once again, unable to stop feeling their weight, the burden that they inflicted on him. He decided to go take a shower as he made a promise to himself. He would protect Louis and his family no matter what. He would give them hope again. That was his new reason to stay on earth.

_**[~*~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhQD8e60ja4) ** ( Link)_

The old digital clock struck four in the morning when he found himself in the small dark room. Michael held his hands against his chest, slowly making his way to the twin bed mother and son shared. She held her son with such strength even in her sleep, only moving when he did to accommodate herself around him. The archangel watched them for a few more seconds, then walked towards the window.

His eyes burned with tears when it was the first time in a long time he was allowed to be near her again. She was still as beautiful as that sunny day he had seen her for the first time, and his heart ached for her when she had already been through enough. She carried the burden of his choices on her shoulders.

Lucifer was right, he had been weak. Watching them, he wondered if his decision had been the right one back then. He wondered if his choices were the right ones now. Watching them made him doubt himself, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on what he had to do.

He made his way to the bed again, feeling ashamed when he realized that the only beauty of a possible apocalypse was that he was finally able to be close to her again. He was finally able to get close to him. He watched the boy sleep with his blue eyes. A silent promise was directed his way. He walked around the bed to his side, careful not to make a noise, careful to stay as concealed as he could. He didn’t need his kind seeing him now, he didn’t want the sleeping humans waking up and seeing him.

He knelt down on Louis’ side and as careful as he could, he caressed his cheek. He could sense it right away, that innocence radiating off of him. Not an evil bone in his body.

“Things will get better, but in order for that to happen, they have to get worse first.” He whispered. “As long a you have faith, my child, everything will get better. It will be alright and you won’t suffer anymore.”

Michael gave him a smile, looking up startled when Jay moved and slowly sat up as she looked around the still dark room. He slowed down time and quickly got out of there, letting time continue at its normal pace as soon as he was gone. The last image of her being her looking down at her son, her expression changing from one of sorrow to one of the purest love out there. It was something he would always keep with him, deep in his heart and mind where no one would ever be able to touch it, to strip him off of it. It was safe within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW on this chapter. Also, if you guys find anything offensive, please know it wasn't my intention and I apologize in advance. Hope you guys like this chapter.

**Louisiana, 1861**

 

_“Hell broke loose.”_

_Lucifer swore that if he heard that one more time, hell was really going to break loose. And his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets after rolling them for what seemed like the hundredth time. He drank the rest of his whiskey and walked out of the bar, stepping over a drunk and his wife trying to wake him up. It wouldn't be long before he was long gone, and one of his demons would come to collect his soul. Azrael, the angel of death, was too busy these days._

_He walked along the long dark road, unaware of everything surrounding him. He didn’t want to think at the moment. He burped and grimaced, tasting the bitter taste of the many drinks he had had that night. He stumbled a few times, trying not to laugh when he realized he had probably drank the same thing as that man on the floor. If he was human, he would already be dead, but no, he was only a little drunk._

_He could hear a few dogs barking in the distance, then one of the many bushes on the sides of the road moving. It wasn’t long before a boy no older than seventeen, ran out of one of them and towards him. Lucifer stared at him, knowing right away that the boy was a slave when he heard a man shouting at him._

_“Get back ’ere, you bastard!” The man shouted, letting one of his dogs loose._

_The dog wasted no time going after the poor boy and Lucifer furrowed his brow in confusion when said boy hid behind him. His small hands grabbed fistfulls of his expensive jacket and Lucifer could feel him shaking. He looked at him and then at the dog who stopped in its tracks and turned around running away as if it had seen something it shouldn’t have. Its whimpers slowly drifted away, getting replaced by its owner shouting at it to come back._

_“What’s going on here?” Lucifer asked, letting the boy hide behind him._

_“Was just looking for the boy. He escaped the Smith’s plantation.” The man said._

_“And you are?” Lucifer raised a brow._

_“I was sent out to bring him back, now give him back and I’ll be on my way.” He glared at Lucifer as he stepped around him._

_He grabbed the boy by the hair and started pulling him away. The last thing Lucifer saw were his desperate brown eyes begging him to help him. Lucifer never stopped looking at him until they disappeared out of sight, that’s when he continued his way to the small cabin he was staying in._

_It was a few days later when Lucifer saw him again. He was walking next to Smith, a fat old man that had the worst case of bad breath when he saw him following Smith’s young wife. He was holding her baby while the woman made conversation with another woman who was probably her friend. He was always looking down while Lucifer was dying to see those eyes again. There was just something in those eyes that attracted him. It could be the innocence, or the pain in them that made him want to get closer._

_“I didn’t know you allowed men near your wife, especially slaves?” Lucifer glanced at Smith, before his gaze settled back on the young slave._

_He didn’t expect him to be looking right back at him, and it was then that Lucifer could see the many bruises staining the boy’s dark skin. His skin wasn’t dark enough for him to be considered a slave, but not light enough to be considered white. His skin was perfect and Lucifer wanted to touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked._

_“That one wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Smith cackled, and Lucifer forced a smirk. Oh how he hated the human race._

_“Thought so.” Lucifer muttered._

_“All he’s good for is to take care of the children...and in bed.” Smith muttered, clapping Lucifer’s back to get him to walk to the main house._

_Lucifer didn’t flinch nor did he blink when he heard those vile words. He was used to seeing all the ugly in the world, something everybody liked to blame him and his legion of demons for. Sometimes he wanted to set every single one of his demons free, so they would know what they were really capable of. But there had to be a balance between good and bad. A balance that the human race set for themselves when they were free to do as they wished, when they were free to think for themselves. God’s creation wasn’t so perfect after all._

_“I would like to freshen up, Smith. I would love to stay and talk more, but the journey here was long and exhausting.” Lucifer sighed._

_Smith called a servant to show Lucifer the way to his bedroom, and with one last look at the slave, Lucifer followed said servant._

**_~1863_ **

_The world was completely going to shit. Lucifer knew that, he had always known it would happen. His visits to the Smith’s plantation had become a regular thing for the past two years. He had convinced the stupid man that he was on their side, with the confederacy. Lucifer couldn't care less who won. All he cared about was in the form of a slave cleaning his bedroom while he bathed in the ensuite bathroom._

_When he was done, he slowly dressed into clean clothes and left the bathroom. His room was empty, but soon there was a knock on the door and he walked in seconds later. As far as he knew, the boy had no name and it bothered him. He took a seat at the small table near the window, leaning back to let him place the tray of food on the table. When he was done, he stepped back then went to stand at the corner, ready to follow orders. Lucifer ate without a care in the world, leaving the piece of cake for last._

_“Would you like some cake?” Lucifer asked, seeing the boy looking at him before lowering his gaze again. “I asked you a question.”_

_“N– No sir. Thank you.” He replied, his voice trembling._

_“Don’t be shy, I know you want it.” Lucifer chuckled and waved him over. “I’m not going to eat it...nor tell anyone you ate it.”_

_The boy seemed hesitant, his eyes widening when Lucifer got up and grabbed a fork and the plate with the chocolate cake. Lucifer set it on his hands, giving him a small lopsided smile, one that could convince anyone to do anything Lucifer wished them to do. He was satisfied when the boy slowly began to eat the small piece until it was all gone. That’s when he took the plate and went about his business for the rest of the day._

_It wasn’t long before the boy was ordered to follow Lucifer around when the man was in town. It was like a breath of fresh air for the boy when he was around, and Lucifer knew it. He knew of the unspeakable things that went on when he was gone, had seen it in the form of a small round belly on the boy the next time he visited. One day it was there, then it was gone by the next month. Lucifer could see the boy’s pain in his eyes, and something deep inside him wanted to take it all away._

_He started by being nice to him when the boy had to be by his side all the time. He would share his desserts with him, let him rest more than the other slaves. With time, the boy’s eyes would light up whenever he would see Lucifer walking through the door. The devil himself was like a predator, waiting for the right time to strike. And his prey would gladly let himself be caught._

_“Why don’t you have a name?” Lucifer asked him one night as he bathed and the boy stood at the corner._

_By now they boy wasn’t afraid to answer his questions, or tell Lucifer about his family and life. The man was like the boy’s diary. He had found out he only had a mother, a poor mixed woman who Smith had bought from another slave owner when she was just fifteen years old. Of course he already knew his entire life and that of his mother’s, nothing could be hidden from him. He knew the boy belonged in the main house, not with the slaves when his father was his own owner._

_Unfortunately for him, he had been born to a slave and into her status. Unfortunately for him, he was forced to put up with his own father’s abuse. It was something that made Lucifer nauseous, even he couldn’t handle it when after everything, the boy still held innocence. After all the abuse and two forced miscarriages, the boy still thought something good was out there waiting for him. He just had to escape and look for it._

_“Don’t need one.” The boy shrugged it off, smiling and getting closer to Lucifer when the man waved him over._

_“Everybody needs a name.” Lucifer smiled. “I think I’m going to name you. Would you like that?” He asked._

_The boy was on his knees next to the bathtub, watching and waiting for Lucifer to name him with a smile on his face._

_“Mother calls me June. She says I was born on June, but I don’t like it.” He told him, looking down at the floor. “Master shouts it all the time.”_

_It made Lucifer sick._

_June looked up when he felt Lucifer’s hand on his cheek, his thumb slowly caressing the soft skin. “I think I’m going to name you...Juniper. Do you like it?” Lucifer asked._

_The boy didn’t have to answer when Lucifer knew he had liked it. The bright smile on his face said all Lucifer needed to know. A brand new name, something new to look forward to._

_Lucifer’s thumb went from feeling the skin on Juniper’s cheek to his lips, slowly tracing them. He looked into Juniper’s brown eyes, slowly leaning forward until his lips were inches away from Juniper’s. He wanted to pull away, and pull him into the bathtub with him. He wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t walk. Lucifer ended up pulling back, and when Juniper looked down, he heard him let out a scream when he pulled him into the tub with him, having taken him by surprise._

_Water splashed everywhere as he got the boy to straddle him, then wrapped his right arm around him and his left hand around the back of Juniper’s neck. He pulled him forward and kissed him. Lucifer had never been one to kiss someone, he would always go straight to sex. But there was something about Juniper and the need to taste his lips that made him crazy._

_He thought Juniper would try and push him away, but to his surprise, he wrapped both of his arms around his neck and kissed back. It was probably the filthiest kiss Lucifer had ever experienced, and when Juniper started rolling his hips, he didn’t waste time to pull down his pants. He ripped them off of Juniper, his hands touching his smooth skin, down his back to his bum where he squeezed before trailing a finger to his hole. He slowly inserted his middle finger in, always alert to Juniper’s reaction. When he gasped against his lips and his hold around his neck tightened, Lucifer started going in and out._

_Juniper pulled away and stared at him, as if searching for something in his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the green of Lucifer’s eyes almost gone. He traced his lips with his wet fingers, closing his eyes when he felt another finger going inside of him, then moving in and out of him._

_“I’ll stop.” Lucifer whispered against his lips. “Just tell me and I will. No one should ever force you, no one.”_

_His question was answered in the form of Juniper’s lips against his, kissing him in a messy way that Lucifer found himself loving. It wasn’t long before he had him on his bed, and underneath him, writhing every time he fucked into him. Juniper’s wetness made it easier for Lucifer, when he was too big and Juniper too tight._

_When Lucifer came, he made sure to pull out and cum all over juniper’s stomach. It wasn’t long before Lucifer wrapped his hand around Juniper’s cock and began stroking until he came. Lucifer laid down on his sweaty back, pulling a sleepy Juniper on top of him where he began rubbing his back. He smiled when the boy wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep._

_Sex became a regular thing for them when Lucifer stopped leaving and stayed there. He made sure Juniper was always with him, keeping him away from the pervert that was Smith. He had been there for a year when Juniper became special to him. He never thought he would ever feel like that, but one look at Juniper and he felt like everything was right in the world._

_It wasn’t long before Juniper started getting sick every morning. It wasn’t long before Lucifer figured it out, and with a smile on his face, and a smirk whenever he looked up at what used to be his home, he braced himself to start watching his lover’s belly grow._

_A cold morning when he woke up, he expected to find Juniper already in his bedroom trying to wake him up with kisses like he always did. When he opened his eyes, he sat up and looked around at the many trees surrounding him. How had he ended up there? He had no idea. His eyes went completely black when he saw them standing a few feet away from him. He tried to get up, but found himself sitting right back down as he coughed. His head hurt, and he felt sick to his stomach. Something that only happened when time was slowed down, when it had been too long stuck in it. It wasn’t right. It messed with the patterns._

_“What did you do?” Lucifer glared, using a tree for support to be able to get up._

_“Setting things right again, fixing your mistakes.” Gabriel answered as he got closer to him, Michael and Harry following behind._

_Lucifer looked at Harry, getting angrier when he looked away and hid behind Michael._

_“Traitor!” Lucifer spat. “Always picking them over your own brother.”_

_“He’s not the traitor here.” Gabriel glared at him._

_Lucifer stood up and extended his wings, taking them by surprise when he took off without warning. They didn’t expect him to be strong enough to be able to fly so soon after waking up from a long slumber. Lucifer didn’t know how long it had been, how long he had been gone for. The only thing in his mind was his Juniper, too focused on finding him that he never saw Gabriel flying after him. The first hit was the hardest when Gabriel slammed into him full force, the second hurt when Michael slammed into him. The third one was pure agony when it had been Harry the one to slam into him, fracturing one of his wings._

_He still felt the burden that came with his wings, he felt the weight of them every time he extended them. He went into a panic when it was painful to use his right wing, sending him down at a fast rate. He was caught by Harry before he could land on the ground, but he was fast to push him off of him and fly through the pain. He ignored it and tried to get away from there, looking back to see that it was now Harry the only one following him._

_When the Smith’s plantation came into sight, he could already feel Juniper’s agony. But nothing could prepare him to see him on the ground, in a pool of his own blood and Smith strangling him. He felt his blood boil, enough for him to crash into the old man, slicing his throat open with the edge of his wing. They were beautiful, but deadly. He heard him splutter before he harshly threw him aside to be able to go to Juniper’s side._

_He had never known that kind of anger, the kind that made his eyes fill with tears before they rolled down his cheeks, making his skin burn. He was by Juniper’s side, now hearing his screams as he tried to curl up into a ball as far as his belly would allow him. It had been months, that’s how long it had been since he had last been there. He swore to kill them all first chance he got, feeling Harry’s presence behind him._

_“It’s God’s will.” Harry told him._

_Lucifer let out a sob before he turned around and charged at Harry, one hand already on his dagger. It was quick just like Lucifer wanted when the dagger went through Harry’s flesh, straight to his heart. Lucifer held him to make sure he didn’t hit the ground too hard, leaving him on the ground as he watched the blood escape his body just like Juniper’s._

_“It’s my will.” Lucifer told him, watching his brother slowly close his eyes._

_He turned around and scooped Juniper up into his arms, watching the life escape him. He couldn’t leave just yet, Lucifer wouldn’t allow it. He was quick to find a place to hide, not knowing what to do when it was clear there was nothing left to do. He held Juniper tighter and looked up when Azrael knelt down next to him._

_“It’s time to let him go, Lucifer. He doesn’t belong here anymore.” He spoke, his voice always able to soothe even the most distressed soul. Too good to be the angel of death._

_“Juniper!” Lucifer held him tighter, refusing to let him go. “Sell your soul to me, little one. Come home with me.” He whispered._

_“Lucifer…” Azrael stood up._

_“Say you’ll come home with me, love.” Lucifer hid his face so Azrael wouldn’t see his tears._

_“Home?” Juniper whispered, gritting his teeth when a new contraction hit him._

_“Home, my love.” Lucifer nodded. “Where we’ll be happy.”_

_“I’ll go–” Juniper licked his lips. “We’ll– We’ll go home wi–with you.”_

_Lucifer looked up as a portal to hell opened. Azrael stood back, unable to do anything else when Juniper had chosen his own destiny, one where he no longer had a place in heaven. He didn’t want to do anything else, when he could easily use his own dagger and wipe them off of any existence. He had always being fair to all of his brothers, to every single one of God’s creatures. He chose to go back home, get ready to help the next soul crossover._

**_~*~_ **

 

Harry wasn’t sure where he was. He used the cold wall as guidance when the fog made it almost impossible to see more than a few inches ahead of him. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened as he looked around when he heard moans. He started walking again, thinking he was going crazy when he could swear that one of the people moaning was himself.

He stumbled into a room illuminated by candles where the fog quickly started disappearing. He looked around and stumbled back when he saw them. He knew Lucifer too well, he would recognize him anywhere. It was the boy in front of Lucifer, on his hands and knees, the one he had seen many years ago. The one who had been carrying Lucifer’s spawn.

He wanted to look away when Lucifer continued fucking into Juniper, at the same time he stared at him with a smirk on his face. Lucifer grabbed Juniper by the hair and pulled him up against his chest to kiss his neck, wrapping his arm around his thin waist. The sweat on the boy’s dark skin made it glisten, and for some strange reason, Harry wanted to touch it.

He closed his eyes, feeling his cock slowly hardening. Feeling something he had never felt before, but it felt good and he wanted more. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at himself through a mirror. It no longer was Lucifer sinning with Juniper, it was him. He looked down at the boy underneath him, tightening his hold on the boy’s hips, hearing his loud moans. It wasn’t Juniper anymore, it wasn’t his ass he was fucking into. He found himself quickening his thrusts as he pulled on his soft brown hair, hearing Louis’ moans getting louder the faster he moved.

He came without a warning inside of him, feeling Louis tightening around him, moving his hips back and forth as he came just seconds after him. Harry laid down on his back, closing his eyes soon after. He didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t know what to think as he started getting sleepy.

His eyes snapped open, his breathing becoming erratic when he saw a pair of green eyes looking right back at him. There was a stickiness on his front, getting worse with the weight on top of it.

“Boo!” Lucifer giggled, moving up to sit on Harry’s stomach.

“Wha– What happened?” Harry stuttered as he looked around then at his brother with a confused yet frightened expression.

“My poor innocent brother.” Lucifer cooed, reaching to caress Harry’s cheek with the back of his fingers before he burst out laughing. “You sure moan like a bitch in heat. Are you sure you’re still pure?”

Lucifer got off of him and stood beside the bed, watching the way Harry blinked up at the ceiling, still feeling confused. He brushed his hair back, trying to think of many other ways he could torment the poor archangel who seemed to be lost in his own mind.

“I felt...it felt weird. Good…” Harry trailed off, finally looking at Lucifer.

It had all been a dream. He would never defile Louis the way he had done in his dream.

“Of course it feels good, Harry.” Lucifer chuckled, talking to him as if he was a small child.

He knelt down beside Harry, taking his hand in his. Harry’s hands were warm, while Lucifer’s were a few degrees colder. Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks and Lucifer wiped them away.

“Just imagine when you actually get to fuck that boy.” Lucifer told him. “Imagine how tight he must be.”

“Don't talk about him that way!” Harry sat up and pushed his brother away from him. “He's not an object! Someone you can use for your own selfish gain.”

“I never said he was. That was all you, little brother.” Lucifer got up and made his way to Harry's small kitchen. “And really think before you speak, hypocrites.”

He started going through the cabinets until he found an unopened package of Oreos. He opened them and started eating them, aware that Harry was watching him.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. “You hate me.”

“You're right, I hate you.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, aware of Harry looking down at his feet. “Had nothing better to do. I can't go back home, Juniper is mad at me.” He shrugged, going to the small fridge to see what was there to drink.

“Juniper..?” Harry looked up at him. “He's with you.”

“Of course he's with me. He's always being with me.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, muttering a small ‘aha’ when he found a coke.

“What did you do? Why is he mad at you?”

“Oh you know, same old same old with him. I'm never home now blah blah blah. And when I try to go back home, I'm not allowed in. He kicked me out of hell. Can you believe that shit?” Lucifer laughed. “When I find a way to get in, he's going to pay for it.”

“You wouldn't hurt him.” Harry's eyes widened. “You care about him. Back in Louisiana…”

“Louis- siana. Get it? Louis and Siana.” Lucifer burst of laughing, stopping when he saw the expression on Harry's face. “Who said anything about hurting him? I'm just gonna tie him up and fuck the shit out of him until he can't walk anymore.”

Harry looked down in embarrassment, memories of his dreams slowly popping up in his head. The stickiness not going ignored.

“Aww, are you embarrassed?” Lucifer cooed, using the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth. His hair was up in a bun, and he wasn’t wearing any shoes.

“What happened to Chris?” Harry changed the subject.

“What do you think?” Lucifer smirked.

“I wouldn’t know…” Harry trailed off, his eyes widening when he realized what he had just said.

“Of course you wouldn't know!” Lucifer slammed his hand on the table. “But I have a feeling you will soon. Don’t worry though, it’s warm down there all year long.” He said.

Harry wanted to say more. He wanted to go up to him and hug him, tell him he missed him everyday. Lucifer put the cookies back where he found them and then got up, heading straight to the door.

“Leaving so soon?” Harry asked. “You only came to corrupt my mind.”

“You thought I came over because I wanted to see you?” Lucifer turned around to face him, brows raised. “After what you did to me, no. As for corrupting your mind, that was all you. I’m only a punisher, Harry. I don’t control people’s minds even though I wish I could. Your thoughts and desires are yours, no one else’s but yours. It’s you who decides what to do with them.”

Harry looked down at the floor, his cheeks heating up. He felt Lucifer’s arms around him, and automatically wrapped his own around him. He held him tight, he didn’t want to let go.

“Choose wisely, brother. When the time comes knocking at your door, choose wisely.” Lucifer kissed his cheek then took a step back before opening the door and leaving.

Harry didn’t have to ask himself how the hell had Lucifer gotten into his house. He looked out the door straight ahead, the way Lucifer had gone to and had disappeared into the dead of night. He stood there for a while until his feet started freezing. He closed and locked the door and went back to bed after cleaning himself up, unable to look at the mess for long as he did it. For the rest of the night he had a dreamless sleep, only kicking the covers away when he started getting too hot.

He was up by seven in the morning, taking a shower before driving to the nearest grocery store where he bought eggs, sausages and bacon. He grabbed milk, tea and coffee on his way to the checkout line, stopping in an aisle when he saw the many brands of chocolate powder and syrup. He grabbed chocolate and strawberry syrup, only wanting to give them more options.

Once he had paid for everything, he drove to Louis’ house where he parked in their empty driveway. He stayed in the car for a few minutes, wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. He didn’t want to offend them, much less Jay if he showed up at their door with food. He was contemplating leaving when a knock on his window startled him. He smiled and rolled down his window when he saw Jay standing next to his car, wearing that same old wool sweater she had been wearing the night he first saw her. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes looked tired.

“Hi.” Harry told her.

“Hi.” Jay smiled at him. “I’m sorry we couldn’t call you earlier, but Louis is not going to work today. I called Zayn and explained what happened. He was kind to give him the week off and still let him keep his job.” Jay looked down at the ground.

“That’s great.” Harry smiled as he got out of the car. “I thought we could have breakfast together. I brought a few things and I hope it’s okay with you. I know I’m probably intruding but–”

“That’s very kind of you, sweetheart. Thank you.” Jay interrupted him with a smile on her face. “Please come in. Louis and the girls are still sleeping, but I can get started on it. What did you bring?”

Harry opened the trunk, grabbing all the bags and refusing to let Jay carry a single one. When he put them on her small kitchen table, her eyes widened when she realized he had brought enough food for that morning and it would still last them for a few more days. She wondered what they had done to deserve someone like Harry, where had he come from.

Harry refused to let her do all the cooking, and soon they were both deep in conversation as they cooked. Harry felt a shiver running down his back when he heard the stairs creaking, looking up at the door to see a sleepy Louis walk through it. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a sweater a few sizes bigger. His hands were covered with the sleeves as he stared at his mother and him.

“Mom…” Louis’ voice cracked, his lips were chapped and his eyes swollen from all the crying.

“Good morning, love.” Jay said. “Harry was kind to bring us breakfast. It’s almost ready. Could you wake up the girls? I would like us all to have breakfast together.”

While she spoke, Louis only stared at Harry. He nodded and turned around to wake his sisters up, trying to put a smile on his face.

It didn’t take long to wake them up as soon as they smelled the food being cooked. He smiled when his sisters thanked Harry for the chocolate and strawberry syrups. He took a seat next to him, feeling a little better when his sisters were mostly the ones talking, wanting all of Harry’s attention.

When breakfast was over, Harry refused to let them pay him back. He helped them clean up even when he was told many times he didn’t have to, and when they were done, he and Louis went for a walk around the block. When they were walking out the door, Harry’s eyes wandered down to Louis’ bum, blushing a deep red when he remembered his dream. He closed his eyes and reprimanded himself. He wasn’t Lucifer. Angels no matter their rank, never mingled with humans. It was strictly prohibited to form relationships with beings different than them.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for us.” Louis’ small voice brought Harry out of his thoughts. “I don’t know how we’ll ever repay you.”

“I think not giving up. That’s how.” Harry answered, still unable to look at Louis.

“Have you heard anything about him?” Louis asked, wrapping his arms around his thin form.

Harry had.

“It was an accident, Louis. Don’t worry about him anymore.” Harry said.

“I can’t do that. I need to know if someone found him, if– if they know it was my fault.”

“Someone found him, he was drunk and it was declared an accident. It wasn’t your fault, it's never the victim's fault.” Harry stopped to look at Louis, placing his hand on Louis’ cheek. “It is always their choice, not the victims.”

Louis looked down at the ground and then back at Harry before he nodded. He believed Harry.

Harry smiled and they continued their walk around the block. Louis thought that maybe things would get better, there was a voice in his head that told him so. It was the same voice he had dreamed of the night before, the one that had calmed him down. He would love to hear it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	9. Chapter 7

Things were going good for Louis. He had gone back to work where Zayn and Liam had welcomed him with open arms. His mother hadn’t been able to find a job, but she had started a small business, making alterations and mending clothes. So far she was making good profit and looked happier. Louis was the happiest he had ever been in a while.

It was already the end of his shift. The streets were dark, sometimes getting illuminated by the lightning and filled with thunders. It was going to rain and Harry was due to pick him up at any moment now. He had just finished putting the mop and bucket away when he heard the door opening, furrowing his brow when he could have swore he had closed it. He grabbed a baseball bat Zayn had left there that morning and made his way to the front, relaxing when he saw Harry leaning against the door frame.

“You scared me.” Louis lowered down the bat, wanting to laugh when Harry raised his brows and tilted his head to the right, looking confused.

“I– I’m sorry, the door was open and I thought it would be okay if I just came in.” Harry said as he started smiling, seeing Louis still wearing an apron. He looked adorable in his opinion.

“It’s fine, I just thought I had locked the door.” Louis set the bat down on a table then started taking his apron off.

“It was actually open.” Harry lied, when it had been him the one to open it.

“Must have forgotten to lock it.” Louis waved him off. “I’m just gonna put this away and then we can go.”

Harry watched him go, and when he was sure he was out of sight, he looked around to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. Lately, he had been spotting Lucifer around when according to him, he still wasn’t allowed home. Lucifer had gotten the habit of visiting him every night right when Harry was going to go to bed. He would always eat his oreos and drink a soda, so now Harry made sure to always have extra for his brother. Harry’s explicit dreams about Louis continued, but Harry chose to ignore them and more when he was around Louis. He didn’t want to embarrass himself and Louis every time his eyes lingered on Louis’ body. Louis was more than that.

Louis came back and after locking the door and making sure everything was locked, they made their way to the car. They made conversation on the way home, and when they got there, Harry got out as well when Jay had invited him to dinner that morning. The house was warm compared to the chilly outside and the food smelled heavenly. They found Jay getting the tacos ready while his sisters set the table.

“Harry! I’m glad you could make it, love.” Jay greeted him.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Harry gave her a sweet smile.

She smiled back then looked at Louis, her expression softening even more. “How was work, sweetheart?”

“It was good! I got better tips today and tomorrow I don’t have to close.” Louis told her, glad that he got to get off earlier than usual.

“That’s wonderful, love.” Jay said. “You boys must be starving. We were just waiting for you.”

Louis and Harry greeted the girls before they washed their hands and sat down to eat. The food was delicious like always, and Harry found himself holding back from eating too much. He wanted Louis’ family to have enough to eat, but made sure to eat enough so Jay didn’t think he didn’t like her food when he in fact loved it. He made a mental note to bring something if they ever invited him again.

“Lou, Harry,” Daisy spoke up. “Phoebe and me are going to have an art exhi– exhi.” Her brow furrowed when she couldn’t pronounce it yet.

“Exhibition?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” Daisy nodded. “We’re going to have one at school.”

“Really!?” Louis said, looking more excited than her.

“Yes!” Phoebe giggled. “And we want you all to come see it.”

“I would love to go. Thank you for the invitation.” Harry told them, giving them a charming smile that made both girls giggle.

“It’s this saturday at noon.” Jay informed them as soon as her daughters went back to eating.

“I could come here and then we can leave together to the school.” Harry suggested, and before Louis could protest, Jay had already agreed.

Like always, Harry stayed to help them clean up, glad that Jay didn’t protest anymore when she knew he was going to help her anyway. Louis walked him to the door and waited by the door until Harry was in his car and pulling out of his driveway, then went back inside. He used the time he had left before going to bed to help his sisters with their homework while Jay worked on a few more clothes she had to return the next day.

Louis was explaining photosynthesis to the twins when the lights flickered off and on, making them look up at the ceiling. When nothing happened, they continued what they were doing, already used to the power going out during storms. It wasn’t safe to be outside and Louis hoped Harry had gotten home safe. A few minutes later, a loud thunder accompanied with lightning startled them, taking with it the power.

“Mom!” Phoebe screamed. She was afraid of the dark.

“It’s okay, love. Stay with your siblings while I go find the candles.” Jay slowly got up, grabbing a flashlight she always kept by her side whenever it would storm.

Jay made her way to the kitchen, stopping in front of the window right above the sink. She looked for the candles on the cabinet next to the window, having trouble when they were too high up. She could feel them with the tips of her fingers, getting on her tippy toes, and getting startled when she saw someone standing right outside her window.

She was quick to turn the flashlight off then look out the window from a distance, not wanting to get too close when she didn’t know who it could be out there. Her breathing was shallow, and there were goosebumps forming on the skin of her arms. She didn’t know what drove her to get closer when she saw a shadow passing by then returning to stand in front of the window.

She got closer to it, but when she saw the thick metal collar around their neck she stumbled back, her back hitting the table. She started shaking the longer she stared at it, until the figure disappeared and the power came back on. That and her children’s loud voices seemed to snap her out of her trance. She looked around then went back to the living room to continue working as if nothing had happened.

“Mom, are you okay?” Louis asked, making sure his sisters were reading their books.

“Y– Yeah, I just couldn't find the candles.” Jay lied. She didn’t want her son to know she was probably going crazy.

“I’ll go look for them in case the power goes out again.” Louis smiled and got up to get them, leaving Jay still thinking about what she had just seen.

In the end, she decided to ignore it and continue working. She went to bed that night, completely unaware of the archangel sitting on the rooftop, right above her window. Michael was soaking wet, ignoring the cold rain pelting against his skin and the way his lips were turning blue from the cold. His wings were out, standing tall and weighing him down as the raindrops slid off of the feathers. He couldn’t feel the cold, but that didn’t mean his body didn’t react the way a human’s body would.

He looked up at the sky and gently touched the metal collar around his neck. He shed a tear that mixed with the drops of rain, turning into another one of them. He looked down at his lap, wrapping his wings around himself. He took one look at them and closed his eyes, unable to look at them any longer. His wings were turning a brownish color and his feathers were slowly falling off. He looked into the distance wondering about all the ifs and what would have happened instead. If only he had been strong enough. If only he had made the right decisions.

It was a long week but they had made it. That saturday morning Louis stood in front of his closet looking for something to wear. It was the day of his sisters art exhibition and Harry was due to pick them up at any time now. When he heard the doorbell, he grabbed a pair of the best jeans he had and a red plaid shirt along his vans. He quickly changed then rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and his hair, groaning when he could hear his mother greeting Harry downstairs.

When he was finally ready, his sisters were already downstairs trying to each get Harry’s attention. But as soon as Louis entered the room, he blushed when Harry’s gaze settled on him, never taking his eyes off of him as he made his way closer to them.

“Good morning, Louis.” Harry greeted him.

“Good morning.” Louis responded, not knowing what to do with himself when Harry always managed to make his tummy feel funny.

“Is everyone ready?” Jay asked as soon as she walked into the room.

When Louis walked outside followed by his sisters and mother, he followed Harry to his car. He let his mother sit in the front seat even after she had protested that she would rather sit in the backseat with the girls. The drive there was spent with the twins talking about their art and what the many projects represented. Louis hadn’t seen them yet, but he already knew they were amazing. He was already proud of his sisters. All four of them.

When they got there, the twins led them inside the school and into the gym that was filled with many tables and people walking around looking at all the many pieces of art. They went straight to look at the girls art projects. The first ones was called _paper jungle_ and it consisted of the picture of a jungle made out of only construction paper. Harry thought it was beautiful, definitely noticing how Phoebe had added more detail on her picture. Both were great to him, something they should be proud of.

Next they moved on to various paintings the girls had made. They were flower pots, animals and the last ones something that the twins had had a choice about what to paint. Phoebe’s was the empire state building at night, while Daisy’s was the shade of a small angel standing on the edge of a cliff, their wings extended and ready to take flight. The sun was shining down on it, and Harry could see two other shaped watching the angel.

“I’m going to see the empire state building one day.” Phoebe proudly told him, smiling when Harry smiled.

“Make sure you take lots of pictures.” He told her, then turned to look at Daisy.

He furrowed his brows when he found her staring at her painting while the rest of her family looked at all their projects again. Daisy finally looked up at him and gave him a smile before she looked back at her painting.

“What’s your painting about?” Harry finally asked her, making sure to be at eye level with her.

“He’s going home.” Daisy replied. That was that, Harry didn’t ask anymore questions and Daisy didn’t say anything after that.

When the school event was over, Harry decided to invite them to a restaurant for lunch, accepting no for an answer. They ended up in a small mexican restaurant where they spent their afternoon before Harry drove them back home. He had decided to leave after when he saw Lucifer leaning against a tree and waving him over before he disappeared. Harry knew he would be waiting for him in his temporary home, eating all his oreos and drinking a coke.

Thank you for today.” Louis told him, snapping Harry out of his Lucifer thoughts.

They were standing alone in Louis’ porch. Louis was leaning against the wall next to the door and Harry was standing in front of him with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. They knew Louis’ sisters were watching them through the window, but they chose to ignore them when it was a harmless thing.

“Don’t thank me. I feel honored that I was invited.” Harry smiled.

“Still.” Louis told him, and just like that, he took a step forward to kiss Harry on the cheek.

But what was supposed to be an innocent kiss on the cheek turned out to be a full kiss on the lips when Harry moved his head, not having noticed what Louis was going to do. Louis stared with wide eyes, just like Harry. But when Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him again, tangling his fingers through his hair, Louis didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

It was a messy kiss, and they were sure Louis’ sisters were still watching but they didn’t care. Louis wrapped a hand around the back of Harry’s neck and tangled his fingers through Harry’s hair with the other. He was left wanting more when Harry suddenly pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes, never rejecting Louis when the smaller of the two decided to continue the kiss.

Harry never once thought about how wrong it was. About how what he was doing was strictly prohibited. Angels should never give in to carnal pleasures with humans. But when Louis traced his lips with his tongue, and rolled his hips against his own, Harry forgot all about it. He forgot he would be punished when he was half hard, feeling exactly the way he felt in all those dreams.

They were abruptly interrupted her when the door opened and Jay walked out clearing her throat. Louis’ sisters were behind her trying to look at them, but Jay closed the door behind her.

Harry cleared his throat, “I was about to leave.” He said.

He ended up leaving without another word, only sharing a small smile with Louis who was blushing a deep red. Harry didn’t start freaking out until he got home where Lucifer was on his bed watching tv. He had brought it a few days ago, claiming that Harry lived a boring life and he needed something to do while Harry was gone. Lucifer looked at him, a cookie halfway to his mouth, furrowing his brows when he saw Harry leaning against the closed door about to hyperventilate.

“What’s wrong with you?” Lucifer asked. Harry could tell he was naked under his blankets.

“I kissed him.” Harry confessed, making his way to the bed where he got on his knees next to it.

“About time.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Back in my younger years, I was balls deep in Juniper before I even kissed him.” Lucifer lied, knowing he had kissed him before it had happened. He would never forget that.

“But I kissed him.” Harry repeated, then started playing with the edge of the blanket. “I wasn’t supposed to kiss him. Its prohibited.”

“Did you like it?” Lucifer asked him, smirking when Harry blushed and looked down at his hands.

“I did.” Harry confessed.

“Then I don’t see a problem.” Lucifer told him. “Why deny yourself something that you want, that you like? This is what I meant millennia ago. Humans have freedom to do whatever they please so why don’t we?”

When Harry stayed quiet, Lucifer continued.

“If you like that boy, and if you like to kiss him then why deny yourself something that makes you feel good?” Lucifer placed his hand on Harry’s left cheek to make him look at him.

“Juniper makes you happy.” Harry stated. “But why aren’t you with him?” He asked.

“I already told you. He gets angry when I leave home. Michael needed a few favors and I’m not done yet, plus June kicked me out when i tried to go back for the night.” Lucifer explained, wiggling his eyebrows and laughing when Harry blushed.

Harry got closer to Lucifer, wondering if it was okay to ask him about his life now that they were actually having a decent conversation. Harry felt it was time to apologize.

“That day,” Harry started. “When you woke up. I’m– I’m so sorry.” He teared up.

“I don’t forgive, Harry.” Lucifer pulled away from him.

“I need to apologize, I need you to know how sorry I am. You were happy and I ruined that for you.” Harry grabbed Lucifer’s hands in his, looking into his green eyes.

“I’m happy now.” The fallen angel held Harry’s hand.

“Lucy…” Harry trailed off, his eyes wide and hands shaking. “What happened to your child?”

Lucifer abruptly pushed Harry’s hands away and got up, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked. He set his wings free, ignoring when he knocked off a few things to the floor, some breaking when they made contact with the floor.

“That’s none of your business.” He snapped.

“Lucifer…” Harry started, but the sharp edge of Lucifer’s wing against his neck stopped him.

“What do you think?” Lucifer’s eyes were shining with unshed tears and anger. “No innocent soul ever makes it down there. We’re all damned back home. He was my child, but he was innocent. He paid for my mistakes, for his mother’s, for yours and the rest. Don’t ever bring him up again. Don’t hurt me again, Harry.”

And with that, Lucifer retreated his wing and got on the bed again while Harry stayed where he was. “It hurt.” Lucifer confessed.

“I’m sorry.” Harry was crying.

“Me too.” Lucifer looked away.

They ended up watching a movie together, when Lucifer acted as if nothing had happened. Harry ended up falling asleep, dreaming once again about Louis. About his body and the way it felt underneath his, the way it felt to be inside of him. When he woke up again, the room was pitch black and Lucifer was long gone. He groaned when he realized his pants were filthy. It had been happening a lot and it always left him with more laundry to do when he couldn’t control himself. He looked at the clock, feeling more confused when he saw it was only eight at night. He had thought it was before dawn, but he had been wrong.

He decided to take a shower, and after he was done, he extended his wings when they were starting to make his back hurt. He had to do it slowly when they were sore, never seeing the brown feather at the base of his right wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
